Reliving the Past
by wfea
Summary: Sequel to Is It True. It's been ten years since I left. My curiosity has been growing to see what has happened to Sam and Tucker, Paulina, Dash, Star, and Kwan...and maybe even Phantom. Val's POV.
1. My Heartache Revealed

This is a sequel to Is It True, and I'm warning you now if you haven't read that one already-read it before you read this one, or else you'll be very confused.

Thank you reviewers of Is It True. Okay, well, I promised a sequel and here it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any of its characters.

Summery: Sequel to Is It True. It's been ten years since I left. My curiosity has been growing to see what happened to Sam and Tucker, to Paulina, Dash, Star and Kwan…and maybe even Phantom. Val's POV.

8888888888888888888888

Reliving the Past:

Chapter One: My Heartache

8888888888888888888888

_The perfect life._

_One with no worries or cares. Just freedom._

_Right?_

It was nearing dusk as I walked down the street of the small town I now lived in which I recently found out was called Vina, Alabama. I walked everywhere because I left home with almost no money and the job I found barely paid enough for me to afford a house and bed, let alone a car.

I walked into the post office to get my maiil.

"Hey Nicky!" "What's up Nick!" "Nicky, baby." "Here for your mail Nick?" came a courus of greetings. In a small town like this I quickly found out everybody knew everybody else's name.

"Hey John, Laura, Shrad, yeah I am, Yale," I answered instantly out of habit. I was busy getting my mail when someone placed their hands on my shoulders and called out,

"Nicole, sweet-" that was the farthest he got for I swung my fist around and nailed him in the stomach.

"If I've told you once Harper I've told you a million times, don't sneak up on me!" I started for the door. "Oh, and I've told you this too, I don't like you!" I silently exited knowing everyone was staring at me. Of course, they knew that I sometimes lurched out unexpected beatings and yellings but they didn't know why.

Hey, I didn't even know why. I guess it was instinct or something after all those years of...I dismissed that thought as soon as it came. When I arrived at my house I fumbled with the keys and let myself in. Plopping down on the bed and throwing my mail everywhere, I thought of sleep and before I knew it I was in dream land.

I dreamt about something I hadn't thought about for weeks. I dreamt about Phantom. I had been able to get most of him off my mind and even go weeks without thinking about him now so I didn't expect to be dreaming of him.

I dreamt about what I thought present day Amity Park might look like. I saw everything in ruins, people in chains being forced to do manual labor like build buildings that would be destroyed.

And I saw Phantom standing over them, harassing them until they finished the job. Every now and then he would shoot an ecto-blast at people and places in general. When someone would finish a part of what they were doing, he'd let some high pitched green wail out of his mouth and destroy it.

All of a sudden the scenery changed. Amity Park was fine. It was just as I remembered it. I looked down and gasped. I was fourteen again. I had my long curly hair and orange and yellow clothes I used to wear all the time back. When I looked back up I saw Danny sitting in front of me.

I reached for my backback with my ghosthunting gear in it but realized it wasn't there. I put my hand back down and noticed we were sitting in a park with a picnic basket and blanket near us. Danny was looking at me with a goofy grin on his face. I shuddered at the sight.

All of a sudden he lurched at me. I thought he was going to try and kill me so I struggled with all my might until I realized he wasn't ataking me. He was kissing me.

And I was kissing him back.

That one sight made me sit straight up in bed. I can't believe I'd had a dream of us kissing. I can't believe how real it felt. And I can't believe I was dreaming about him in the first place. Maybe if I had been dreaming about a nice Phantom he was really...

I slapped myself on the check to rid myself of those thoughts. I knew he was evil; that 'Danny' was just an act and sooner or later-unless he already had-Phantom would erupt and show himself.

Then everyone would run away. Just like I did. Except everyone would know why everyone else was running. Nobody knew why I ran.

I ran to get away from loving the enemy. And it wasn't working.

I stopped all my thoughts and focused on that last one. I had just admitted for the first time in ten years that I was still in love with Danny-no, Phantom. I had never really given him up. That's why I never married or fell in love again.

I was still _in_ love with the enemy.

Days ago I carried no regrets but now I was telling myself that I actually missed Phantom. Had I all this time?

I swung my legs over my bed, got up, and began to pace. It's not like I hadn't considered the thought of maybe still loving Phantom. It's just that I'd never come to admit it.

And though I'd told myself over and over again that I didn't miss Dad, I did. And I missed Sam and Tucker-they were part of the package when Danny and I became friends. Sure they didn't like me, which I now knew was because I tried to destroy their so called best friend, at least that would be the reason if they knew about him. But I still wanted to see what became of them.

I may even want to see Paulina, Dash, Star, and Kwan. The "in" crowd I'd been booted out of when Daddy had lost all of his money. I stopped pacing. I didn't want to go back, yet I did. I hated Phantom, yet I didn't. I was happy, yet I wasn't.

Sitting down on my bed I pushed a strand of blood red hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. I sighed as I tried to think of something that could keep me away any longer.

He wouldn't recognize me with my blood red, short hair. I had blue color contacts. I always wore tight blue jeans that were longer than necessary and a black shirt with a purple flower in the middle. I wore black sandals and more black make-up than Sam. I'd even grown a couple more inches.

There wasn't anything he'd recognize me by. Nobody would. That meant I wouldn't actually get to talk to my dad or my friends but at least I could see what they were up to. If they still lived after I left the town that is.

And just like that, in one mind toggling battle between myself, in one night I'd convinced myself to visit the town that I'd promised I'd never return to.

That is if it was still standing.

8888888888888888

I'm not sure if it's short but I'm gonna tell ya that the next chapter's longer.( I think)

Sneak Peak

_Entering Amity Park City limits I prepared myself for the worst. Imagine my surprise when I found the city twice the size it used to be. The buildings were huge. The transportation was of the future. And..._

_Every place I looked I saw Phantom's face. I scowled, not remembering my little debat in my mind about still being in love with him ealier that morning. I stolled over to one of them assuming it was a wanted poster. _

_My mouth must have dropped below my feet after I read the poster. It proclaimed the town hero was Danny Phantom... _

Read and review please!


	2. My Old Friends Found

Thanks to The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks and dannyphantomfanaticandDxSshipper for reviewing!

If anyone thought I ended it in a bad place in the first chappie and just didn't want to say anything about it...yall are going to pull your hair out at the end of this one.

Okay, I'm telling ya now I stink at anything related to action. And a head's up that when I write sequels they are almost always nowhere near as good as the original.

888888888888888

Chapter 2: My Old Friends Found

888888888888888

_That is if it was still standing.  
_  
I was walking down the street of Vina when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Nicky!" I turned when I heard my name and ended up facing one of few people that got on my nerves here. Jamie Sanders was tall, blonde, and had ocean blue eyes. All the traits that indicated she would have been in competition with Paulina if she would have gone to Casper High. And the air-headieness would have pushed her over the top.

She had a shrill voice that came close to being able to break glass. We first met at a town meeting a few years after I moved here. I still didn't know very many people so I simply sat on the back row of seats lining the auditorium. Jamie pretty much invited herself over and began yacking.

Since then she pretty much thought we were the best of friends. She still got on my nerves though.

"Where ya headed?" she asked.

"I'd tell ya if it was you're business," I answered turning around to try and walk off. She grabbed my wrist.

"Can I go? I've had enough of this town."

"No, I have to go by myself. Now, goodbye!" I screamed. That outburst caused her to let go knowing that when I screamed I could just as easily reduce her to a pile of bones. I could feel her eyes on my back as I walked in the direction of the nearest subway. I'd be making an extremely long ride on a couple of subways, and a airplane or two.

888888888888888888888

After I got of the subway I got on a plane and landed near Amity Park. As I walked the mile to Amity I kept telling myself how stupid I was not to take any money with me when I left.

Entering Amity Park City limits I prepared myself for the worst. Imagine my surprise when I found the city twice the size it used to be. The buildings were huge. The transportation was of the future. And...

Every place I looked I saw Phantom's face. I scowled, not remembering my little debate in my mind about still being in love with him earlier that morning. I strolled over to one of them assuming it was a wanted poster.

My mouth must have dropped below my feet after I read the poster. It proclaimed the town hero was Danny Phantom and that he was an inspiring author that was going to have a book display, along with a proper induction as hero, this afternoon. Book display? When would he get time to write a book? An inspiring author? Proper induction?

"You okay, miss?" came a voice from behind me. I froze knowing the voice but not being able to place it. I turned around hesitantly and came face to face with a tall, handsome, blond haired man. I couldn't find my voice so I just stared still not being able to place the face or the voice.

"Well? Are you?" he asked impatiently. He sighed. "I guess you are. Anyway, sorry for rudeness but I'm in a hurry, so move."

"D. Where are-why did you leave me at the mall?" a Latina appeared around the corner and, even though she was now most likely twenty-five I recognized her as Paulina. "And who is this?" she asked pointing at me.

"Some girl who needs to find her place in the world," he answered bitterly. "C'mon, I'm going to be late for my game, and do you think you could've parked any farther." I watched them both as they continued walking.

"Sorry for holding you up, but what's your name?" I asked. The instant the question left my mouth I realized how foolish it sounded for me, some stranger, to ask the name of some other stranger so I added, "If you don't mind."

"Naw. My name is Dash. Dash Baxter and this is my wife Paulina Baxter," he replied as Paulina scolded him for telling that. They paid no more attention to me as they resumed their walking. I couldn't believe that I'd run into someone I knew from my past so quick.

At least it wasn't Danny I'd run into. I hadn't had time to prepare myself for that meeting. I still wasn't sure if I would be able to keep myself from plain out shooting at him. That's why I left my ghost hunting equipment at home. I wasn't even sure it still worked and the suit from ten years ago definatly wouldn't fit me.

But I still left it. The temptation would be too much.

Totally forgetting the poster, I hailed a cab and, to keep my mind off Danny, told him to follow the red hover craft that Dash and Paulina had gotten into. I figured the "game" Dash had been talking about was a football game. He was always star quarterback at Casper High and had most likely gotten a scholarship to play in college.

I looked out the window of the hover craft I was riding in. I was really amazed that ghosts hadn't taken over the city. With me gone, they had ten years to totally take care of this city and they didn't. Why not? And with Phantom still at large...

My thoughts drifted back to the poster I'd seen that proclaimed Phantom a hero. Had this town gone berserk since I left? So maybe he hadn't destroyed the city but that didn't make him a hero. We passed over a three story library, eight new banks, what looked like a brand new court house, and...

A brand new football field. I looked back as we kept going, then looked in front of of the craft and saw Dash's was still going. But not for long. He began descending to the ground beside a field that had all kinds of lines drawn on it.

The taxi craft carried me down as well. I handed him the money I owed and stepped out. There were people crowded around a boxed in area watching two people fight. Curiously, I stepped closer to see that one of the two people fighting was Dash. Then I noticed a sign that read Karate Spurs.

In smaller print it read, 'A Professional Game Played in Amity Park.' Well, this was the newest thing of all. There was a new sport? Hey, I'd have been good at it ten years ago.

What really astonished me was that Dash Baxter was playing; and he was good. I guess he gave up football or something. I noticed Paulina on the sideline shouting encouragement to her husband. I ended up not watching the rest of the fight as I began scanning the crowd to see if I knew anyone here.

When a buzzer sounded, my searching was interrupted. I turned back to the field and saw a ref. come out to announce Dash the winner. While this was happening, a voice sounded over an intercom system.

"Now that we have crowned the winner of this half's tournament, it's time for the challenge I always put out," The voice sounded so familiar. He continued. "Who out there is brave enough to fight our winner,and professional, Dash Baxter? Remember, anyone who defeats him gets to battle me. Not that anyone's ever won against our crowned champion."

The crowd fell silent. No one volunteered. I guess no one had the guts. I sure didn't.

"Aw, come on. We always have this fight. Do I need to pick someone out?" the voice taunted. After another minute of waiting he came back on. "Okay, I choose...that red head." I looked up startled. Everyone looked at me. When I put my finger to my chest the voice replied, "Yep, you."

I still didn't see anywhere this person could've been standing, but I did as I was instructed and stepped out into the ring. Maybe my skills weren't _that_ rusty.

I noticed Dash's surprised look when he saw me. Apparently, he remembered me.

"Well, I'll go easy on her then, Mr. Mayor," he called. So that's who was announcing this stuff. The mayor? Did he actually think he could take down someone like Dash let alone someone who could beat him.

The countdown began. Everybody shouted, "5...4...3...2...1...GO!" A bell sounded to indicated the match had started. Dash started out easy as he simply swung his leg around attempting to hit my stomach.

Instantly, to everyone's surprise including mine, my reflexes jumped into action and I blocked it with a swipe of my hand. He pulled back again, ready to try another hit; this time harder. I blocked his hand from hitting my face and ducked to the left to avoid another kick.

Dash was angry that he hadn't hit me so with all his strength he lunged forward. I prepared myself and when he came within distance of me, I grabbed his closest arm and flipped him over my back. He landed with a thud behind me. I turned around to see him trying to get up. I hit his stomach with my foot, then seved a harmless punch to his face, and finally kicked him on the back after flipping him over which caused him to fall back down; for good.

The ref. came out to congratulate me. And so did someone else.

"In the two years I've held this thing no one has defeated the champ. I haven't had to fight one person. But that doesn't mean I can't." the mayor announced. Finally, I saw a tent where the mayor was. I guess I didn't see it earlier because everyone was standing in front of it.

Now though people were clearing a path to let him through. I gasped when I saw him. A raven haired, blue eyed man walked out of the tent. I really hadn't expected this. Maybe I was wrong about the mayor being too out of shape to fight anyone.

Danny?

8888888888888888  
_  
_Yall want yur sneak peak?  
_  
He made his way to the center of the field as I continued to stare. Sure, I thought I'd see him again, but not as the mayor on a battling field._

"Hi, you ready to loose?" he asked politely.

I smirked. After everything I'd been through with him, I knew his weaknesses. And even though I wouldn't be using an ecto-gun, I was going to take down Phantom. True, I couldn't kill him in front of an audience, but...

"In your dreams," I replied  
  
Read and review. The more reviews the sooner I may update but expect one Saturday...oh, and I consider this a cliffie; I figured it's a pretty evil place to drop off but just to let you know...if you kill me you won't see what happens next... 


	3. My Surprise Uncovered

Thanks to HeadSTRONGBlackMagic, Ghost-Wolf676, and Misstress of Darkness for reviewing. 

HeadSTRONGBlackMagic: Hmmm...I see your point and I'm glad you pointed that out. I guess what I was going for was to keep yall guessing on what was going to happen...not who he was going to fight, though that would have been better. Anyway, I fixed the end of this chapter up (though anybody should be able to tell who it is

88888888888888

Chapter Three: My Surprise Uncovered

88888888888888

_Danny_?

He made his way to the center of the field as I continued to stare. Sure, I thought I'd see him again, but not as the mayor on a battling field.

"Hi, you ready to loose?" he asked politely.

I smirked. After everything I'd been through with him, I knew his weaknesses. And even though I wouldn't be using an ecto-gun, I was going to take down Phantom today. True, I couldn't kill him in front of an audience, but...

"In your dreams," I replied shaking his hand before heading back behind the white line drawn on the ground. I positioned myself in a stance and saw Danny do the same.

The countdown began once more. "5..4..3..2..1...GO!" the crowd yelled. Not wasting one precious second, Danny swiped his leg around trying to hit mine. I quickly jumped up to avoid the leg and while in the air flipped around and tried to kick Danny in the gut.

Barely missing, I found the ground and landed perfectly, but any resting I tried was cut short by Danny's hand making contact with my shoulder, forcing me down. I hit the ground hard and looked into the face looming above me. For a split second I saw the face I'd seen in my dream but the moment disappeared as he stormed my way.

I did a back flip and ended up in a squatted position, awaiting Danny's arrival. When he came within reaching distance I jumped up, did a round-house kick and nailed him in the head. Smiling, I landed and watched him stagger back. Taking that moment as an advantage, I ran forward and served a kick at his feet making him fall to the ground.

I watched as he fell, reaching for invisible support. He hit the ground with a thud and stayed down. "Winner!" a startled ref. announced. "Mrs..."

"Sanderson. Nicole Sanderson," I announced for myself. I stuck a hand out to help Danny up. "So, do I get something for my great accomplishment or were you only joking around that no one has every beat you because I took you down pretty easy." He scowled.

"Sure, you can have something, anything you'd like, to an extent that is," he replied, smiling smoothly. I thought hard about what I wanted. Money, new clothes, a friend, my dad, your head served on a silver plater...

"A room. Hotel room," I told him remembering how stupid I was to just up and leave town without even thinking about getting somewhere to stay. "I'm visiting and forgot to book a hotel. Can I get a free one?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered. "But I'm not sure how you could forget to get a hotel reservation if you had decided to come here. There's at least four five star hotels within city limits." He motioned toward the busy downtown area. "But sure. I'll give you a lift to one of the nicest places in town."

I put on my best fake smile and followed him out of the stunned crowd to a blazing silver limo. I was surprised to see it wasn't a hover craft like everything else. Once inside my face must have given it away that I was surprised because Danny mentioned,

"I make myself royalty around here. And I'm keeping this baby even after I'm no longer mayor. One of the only things that doesn't fly now-a-days." I simply nodded. I then remembered something I'd seen on the outside of the limo.

"What's with the DP logo on the doors?"

"It stands for Danny Phantom. He's the town hero, and, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but he's a ghost," Danny told me. I put on a fake astonished look which didn't work as he then said, "You're not surprised." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I lived here ten years ago, and back then he was Public Ghost Enemy Number One," I quoted remembering what he was called. I still called him that. Surprisingly enough, he laughed.

"Gotta catch up. He's been the number one hero around these parts for nine years," he explained. "It's gonna be hard to tell this story to someone who still thinks him evil, but I'll try."

"What story?" I questioned.

He only smiled and began to tell some sort of story. "I was walking home from school one Thursday afternoon coming home from a rough day as a sophomore..."

_(Danny's POV)_

_"Tuck, you're crazy to believe that!" I exclaimed, laughing. Tucker simply huffed and replied,_

_"Okay, but when pigs attack, you'll be sorry." It was then I heard a startling cry for help from above. I looked up to see the mayor being hung off the side of my house by the ghost now known as Plasmius. Frozen with fear I just stood there, not knowing what to do. _

_Not a moment later, Phantom appeared flying up the side of the building. By then, a crowd had gathered thinking Phantom was going to help Plasmius. Imagine everyone's surprise when Phantom hit the other ghost in the gut._

_That caused him to release the mayor which Phantom instantly began to rescue. Flying at top speed, he caught up with the mayor right before he splattered to the ground. He then, set down the mayor properly and flew back up to the roof to finish off Plasmius. _

_(Val's POV)  
_  
"Nobody saw what happened after that. All anybody knew was that at the end of the day, Plasmius ended up in a Fenton Thermos, and Phantom ended up the town hero after rescuing the mayor," Danny finished off. I stared in disbelief. There was nothing I could say to that. "And if you still don't believe me, you can read Phantom's book he was asked to write called _Evil to Hero in One Day_. Speaking of..." he paused to check his watch.

"Where is this hotel?" I asked. He pointed out the side of his window. I stared at the house in front of me. "A house? You're letting me stay at a house?"

"It's my old house; now a boarding house. Ten times nicer than any hotel," he supplied. I got out and walked to the front door mumbling a thanks to which he replied, "No prob. If you need anything, let me know, and I'd be more than happy to lend a hand. By the way, my name's Danny if you don't want to call me Mr. Mayor like everyone else seems to want to." Then he left without another word.

Yeah, I know you're name, and it isn't Danny Fenton, it's Phantom.

Then again, maybe I was wrong about Phantom. Maybe he wasn't just acting. Maybe he really was nice at the heart and I'd just been wrong. But maybe still he was only toying with my emotions. As mayor, that guy could begin to bring down the city from the inside out without anyone knowing until it was way too late.

I knew what he was doing. He had and still was doing all these nice things to help out and then he'd attack head strong. Sighing, I opened the door. I didn't want to stay in the house of my old enemy, but seeing as I had no other choice...

I looked around inside. It was different from what I remember it being. True, I'd only been in a couple of times, but something still looked different. The living room was in the best of shape with pictures of people I guess lived here. There was a nice little coffee table and huge television situated in the middle of the room. There was two couches and a recliner as well.

Strolling into the kitchen area I noticed that it was about the same as it had been the last time except there was a bigger table; I guess for the people staying here. I was curious on whether the Fenton's lab was still downstairs so I made my way down there all the while wondering where everyone was.

As I saw what was downstairs I finally figured out where they were. In place of where the lab once was, was a game room complete with games like air hockey, foosball, pool, bonkerball, board games, video games, and basketball hoops. I guess the types of games played haven't really changed that much over ten years.

I saw about ten people in the room. There were way too many games for only ten people but I figured that Danny was making them feel welcome-before he takes over the world-I thought.

They all seemed to notice me at the same time. Everyone came over to greet me. "Hi, I'm Zelda," "Cherrie," "Rob Nelson," "Bridget and Charles," "I'm Star and this is my husband, Kwan," "Lance and Reggie," "Trey." The greetings stopped. Everyone had told me their names and was now waiting on me to speak.

"Oh, Nicole Sanderson," I replied, not taking my eyes off the couple who'd introduced themselves as Star and Kwan. "I'm only visiting," I added.

"We're the only permanent people in this place, but many people come and go," the guy named Trey told me. I only nodded and after that they went back to their activities. All but Star.

"Well, why are you here?" she asked me.

"I-I'm just passing by on a trip," I lied. I didn't think she'd believe me if I told her I was here to look for Phantom, and I wasn't about to dare tell her she knew me as Valerie. "A business trip. Where do you work?" I added.

"Oh, well, in high school I thought for sure I'd end up like my ex-best friend, Paulina and take the beauty route. But once I got accepted into the Amity University I fell in love with books and Paulina disowned me." I tried not to laugh at the thought of Star going for the books. "So, I spent all my time studying and eventually became a teacher!"

"What does your husband do?" I asked trying not to sound too nosy.

"He's an electrician. Left popularity just like I did. We've been happily married for two years," Star told me sighing before running over to Kwan who was motioning for her to join him.

I decided now would be the best time to try and slip away so I headed back upstairs to see where everybody's rooms were. Once I got to the main room I looked around to see if any rooms had been added on and sure enough there was a whole corridor added on to the back of the house with at least ten rooms in all.

I then ventured upstairs to find four bedrooms. I drew the conclusion that they were Danny's, Jazz's, their parent's, and a guest room's old rooms. I wondered where I was going to be staying because no one greeted me at the door or anything and it wasn't like I was planning on staying long.

Just long enough to see if dad was still here, and, since I'd already found the former "in" crowd, find Sam and Tucker to see what they were up to.

"Hi, you must be Nicole Sanderson," a voice from behind me started. "Danny told me I'd find you here. I'm his wife and care taker of the house." I turned around to face yet another face from my past. I placed her instantly.

No one could ever forget _those _eyes with _that _look. True, she was ten years older and her hair was longer, but you couldn't ever forget her once you met her.

888888888888888

Ooh! Another person from her past has shown up, though you can all probably figure out who...

Here's the spoiler...

_"I beat him at some kind of karate something," I supplied. She began laughing for a reason I didn't understand._

_Wiping a tear from her eye, she regained enough composure to tell me, "No one's every been able to defeat Danny at something like that, or at least since he started taking karate classes. There's only one person in the world that I know of that could ever come close to beating him and she moved away ten years ago. And now he goes and gets his butt kicked by you?" she resumed laughing._

_She'd lost my attention at 'only one person in the world.' She was talking about me! Or at least that's what I figured. "Who is this other person that could defeat him?" I asked, curiously._

Read and review.


	4. My Hatred Resurfaced

My computer has gone wacko and won't let me add the reviewers names (I can hardly type for that matter), so I'm just gonna say thank you my loyal readers and reviewers. 

8888888888888888888

Chapter Four: My Hatred Resurfaced

8888888888888888888

_...but you couldn't ever forget her once you met her.  
_  
"Samantha Fenton, butI prefer Sam she finished sticking out her hand. I shook it politely still staring at Danny's old friend from high school and, apparently now, wife. How could someone be so stupid to marry a ghost? Okay, I had admitted earlier today the possibility of still liking him but I didn't think I would ever go as far to marry the guy.

That must have meant that Phantom still had up the front, making Sam believe she'd married a really nice and loving man. What she didn't know was underneath that caring man was a malevolent ghost. So what if everybody believed Phantom was a hero? He was using his so called wife.

She thought she'd married the nice Danny Fenton; when in reality, she'd married Danny Phantom. The ghost boy that was still evil in my eyes. He wasn't telling Sam the whole truth.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I noticed I had just been standing there, staring at nothing.

"Oh, yeah," I replied sheepishly. "So where will I be staying? I'm not sure how long I'll be staying, but it shouldn't be very long."

"You can stay right here," she answered pushing open the door to the bedroom I remember being Danny's. "Danny said he gave you a room on the house room. Why?"

"I beat him at some kind of karate something," I supplied. She began laughing for a reason I didn't understand.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she regained enough composure to tell me, "No one's every been able to defeat Danny at something like that, or at least since he started taking karate classes. There's only one person in the world that I know of that could ever come close to beating him and she moved away ten years ago. And now he goes and gets his butt kicked by you?" she resumed laughing.

She'd lost my attention at 'only one person in the world.' She was talking about me! Or at least that's what I figured. "Who is this other person?" I asked, curiously.

She stopped laughing instantly and her face turned from happy to sad just as quick. "Her name was Valerie." I cringed when I heard my old name. "She left town ten years ago for reasons unknown to everybody who knew her. It left Danny heartbroken. I never liked her but he did. Beyond healthy means I might add. When she left he spent an entire week in his room after he told everyone that she'd gone missing. That made me even angrier.

"But, if she's still out there, someday I'm gonna thank her for leaving because it opened Danny's eyes for once in his life. He finally realized I liked him," she told me. "But that's getting too personal. Call me if you need anything." And with that she left.

Well, you're welcome, Sam. You wanted to thank me and, unknown to you, you just did. I sighed and looked around the room. It was nice, with the regular stuff like a full sized bed, a dresser with a tv set on top of it, a closet, and a table with a lamp. On the back of the door was phone numbers of local places around here including one for Samantha Fenton.

But there were also some things you didn't find in any hotel. I saw a computer desk with a computer in the corner, CD player, CDs, a phone, and bookshelf complete with books. So, nobody used half the stuff that was in here anymore-everything had been greatly updated, telling me they hadn't modified this room in a while-but they'd tried to make the room as cozy as a real room.

I flopped onto the bed which I found nice, soft, and fluffy. It felt better than my bed back home, but I knew this was only temporary and that I shouldn't get used to it. Once again, I found myself thinking back to the reasoning that Phantom really was a nice guy.

The town sure thought he was. But one good dead doesn't make him a hero, and Phantom himself told me about what he did so how could I be certain that he wasn't lying and had just threatened the entire town into making him mayor and declaring him a hero. That was certainly possible. But I don't think the Guys in White would let him get away with that kind of thing that easily. Or the Fentons for that matter.

Speaking of the Fentons; where were they? I know I hadn't seen much of the town yet, but ten years ago, you couldn't go a day without hearing Jack Fenton yell, "GHOST!" So where were...

"Nick?" a voice outside my door startled me. I told them to come in. "Hey," Kwan greeted me. "Some of us are going to a book display and program honoring the hero of this town. I'm sure you've heard of him since you've been here. Phantom?" I nodded. "Well, do you want to come with us? See more of the town, too?" I thought this over before replying,

"Sure." I stood up and followed Kwan to his hover craft. Once we'd taken off I asked a question that'd been bothering me. "When did Phantom get time to write a book if he's really the hero you say he is?"

"No one knows," Star answered. "All we know is that mayor nine years ago asked him to write a book about everything he'd been accused of doing wrong, everything he'd done right, and everything that went on during the day he became a hero. Before we knew it, there was a best seller on the shelves."

I figured he written it while he was pretending to be Danny but seeing as people didn't seem to know about that aspect I kept my mouth shut and enjoyed the short ride to a new central park. We landed right in the middle of the park where a large crowd was forming. One of the things I thought was that they weren't going to get him to show up. He was never stationary ten years ago.

Then again, more than its fair share had changed in the last ten years.

The top opened automatically and once it was completely open I stepped out along with Star and Kwan. I told them that I was going to walk around a bit and most likely find a seat by myself. They only told me that if I wanted a ride back to the boarding house I'd need to meet back at the place they parked fairly quickly.

"Alright," I replied waving them a goodbye. I started to walk off toward the stage; I was determined to find a seat close to the front. This was the first time since I'd been back that I was getting the chance to see Phantom in his true form. I found a seat on the fifth row-pretty good concerning we'd gotten there a little late.

Different people were starting to walk across the stage. Most of the people I didn't know, but there were a few I recognized. Like Sam and an African American man who looked an awful lot like Tucker. I wondered why they would be led out. They didn't want anyone to know they associated with Phantom did they? That was if they knew it was really Phantom underneath the Danny disguise. I finally just dismissed it as a coincidence that their jobs had landed them here.

Ghost catchers began to make their way across the stage with weapons in their hand. Now, I didn't know why they had their weapons if they thought Phantom was a hero now.

I saw Jack and Maddie Fenton. Followed closely by Jazz Fenton. I remembered her as Danny's sister. Then again, who couldn't. Next, a brunette I didn't recall from my past walked up to the stage. The last person really caught my eye.

He was a tall man. Muscular looking. He looked to be about the age of Danny's parents and I knew I knew him from somewhere. It was at that moment I realized what a horrible memory I had. Dismissing that random thought, I saw him holding a weapon as well which meant he was a ghost hunter, but I knew he wasn't a ghost hunter ten years ago.

As soon as the crowd hushed down Jazz walked up to the podium. "Hello, and welcome this afternoon to the proper inducing of Danny Phantom as the town hero, and to the official book display of his book along with many books authored by our mayor Daniel Fenton who, by the way, will not  
be able to attend due to certain issues that arose." Applause filled the place.

_'Yeah, I wonder where 'Danny' is,'_ I thought bitterly. I noticed Jazz had a mischievous gleam in her eyes and had a smile that was a little too sweet for my liking plastered on her face.

Did she know Phantom's secret?

She continued once the applause died down. "We don't intend for this to last long." Jazz sat down and Jack and Maddie strolled over to the podium as applause filled the place once more.

"Ten years ago this ghost, now known as Danny Phantom, was believed to be Public Ghost Enemy Number One. Not long after that, he saved the mayor he was believed to want to hurt. Everyone finally put down their weapons long enough to listen to his side of the story. Since then, and until he leaves to find greater things, he will be considered a hero in our eyes," Maddie spoke.

"Uh...ditto," Jack agreed before sitting down, as applause once more was heard. As the brunette made her way across the stage to the podium I first considered that Jack was still the doofus he was ten years ago and second told myself that whether he be a hero in the town's eyes or not, he would not be a hero in mine.

"I would agree with the Fenton's," the brunette started, "but I've only been a ghost hunter for two years and the only reason I'm into this is because Phantom wanted a group ghost squad, which was approved and chosen by our mayor, Daniel Fenton, resulting in what you see here." She motioned to the small group of ghost hunters. "I, Julie, am quite honored that a little no one like me was chosen to be on one of the most important squads in the city."

Once again applause filled the place as the tall man, the last of the group, made his way to the podium. "I am quite honored as well as Mrs. Yamson to be part of the ghost squad Mr. Fenton and Phantom himself put together. I had never had much experience with ghosts except for the small bit that would invade my home every once and a while, and when that happened I was all ready to protect my daughter and myself.

"I myself always thought of Phantom a villain. That was, like mentioned earlier, until we gave him a chance to explain his motives. Thank-you." The man sat down and Jazz once again took the podium and waited for the applause to die down.

"Well, first I would like to thank Maddie and Jack Fenton, my parents, Julie Yamson, and Damon Gray for taking time to share with us," Jazz began but I was already frozen in shock. My dad had sided with Phantom? He had betrayed my cause? I had found my dad? Jazz continued. "So, we would like to close this short, yet sweet program with a warm rounded applause as I, being chosen by Danny to hand this out due to his absence, present Phantom the key to the city. Where ever he may be." Jazz paused then added under her breath, "which I still don't think is necessary to give to a dead person."

The park was filled with happy hands once more. Everyone was clapping. Except me. The town had almost taken my hatred of Phantom away. What with all their stories of before and after?

Almost.

I glared as Phantom appeared out of nowhere and took his medal then disappeared out of sight once again. "Okay, now if everyone would make their way behind the stage, you'll see the books set up." Everyone quickly piled out of their seats to get a good look at the books behind the stage.

I just sat there, waiting for everyone to clear out of the seats area before I made my way behind the stage. As I sat there someone tapped me on the shoulder so, since I'd had grown accustomed to punching Harper in the stomach over the last ten years, I swung my fist back before second thought hit me. I heard an "UGH!" from behind me.

I turned around sincerely sorry; until I saw the victim. Then I just muttered an, "I'm sorry," and waited for him to straighten back up.

"Give a guy a warning, will ya?" Danny gasped as he stood up. "I was just coming over to ask you if you liked the house I'm letting you stay in."

"Love it," I replied half-heartedly. He stared at me with uncertainty in his eyes and was about to ask another question when...

"Daniel Fenton!" I turned to see his parents and sister making their way to him. "I am so--"

"Mom!" Jazz exclaimed with a shift of the eye in my direction.

Maddie noticed me at last. "Uh...You may be the mayor of this town but that doesn't give you an excuse not to attend one of the most important events we have this year! And you we're the organizer of it all." I could tell she was pretending. "Sorry you had to here that. Our son and daughter here."

"No problem," I replied meaning it. I'd let anyone who wanted to yell at that guy; even if it was his own mother and even if it was pretend. "I really should be-"

"Well, we were just leaving and thought we'd say bye," Maddie told her son and daughter before leaving. I started to repeat that I should be going but a shout interrupted me.

"Danny!" I turned around to see Sam waving for her husband. Danny excused himself to see what Sam wanted. Jazz did the same. I was about to make my way back to the hovercraft to wait on Star and Kwan, but when Sam waved me over as well, I figured it would be rude to refuse.

So, despising it with all my heart, I began to make my way over to the area where they'd laid out the books. As soon as I had arrived there saw what Sam had been trying to get my attention to. Right past all the books was Danny's silver limo with Jazz, Sam, Tucker, the girl named Jamie, and my dad all standing around it.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused walking through the crowd toward the limo.

When I arrived at the limo Sam explained. "Well, we figured it'd be nice to let you come into our home. Mine and Danny's that is. We're just dropping the others off. We have a knack for being hospitable." I only stared. Here I was, someone they almost hated ten years ago, being invited into their home; but not just any home, the enemy's home.

Then again, how could I politely decline such an offer? "Sure," I sourly agreed. As I was getting into the limo I realized something. _I was being invited into the enemy's home_. There, I could search for clues that would expose Phantom.

I had made up my mind; I decided to forget whatever kind of love that I thought I might still hold towards Phantom. I was going to expose him; then destroy him.

8888888888888

Sneak Peak

_I was riding in Danny's limo, along with Sam, Tucker, Jamie, and dad. I had realized before I came here that I wouldn't actually get to talk to dad but I didn't realize how hard it would be not to let him know who I really was. I really wanted to talk to him. To catch up on everything little detail that I'd missed when I ran away. How long he'd missed me. If he was still looking._

_Why he joined Phantom..._

_"Hi, I'm Tucker." I turned my gaze from dad to the man sitting beside me. He had grown considerably, but the techno-geek look he had in high school still lingered on him. Hopefully his attitude had grown as well..."Tucker Foley. That's TF as in too fine." ...or not. _

_  
"Are you trying to get a date with me or something?" I asked._

_"He hits on every woman he sees, married or not," Sam supplied for me. "Of course, if he'd understand that that is why he's alone now maybe he would stop. But we're not counting on that anytime soon."  
_  
Read and Review please! Oh, and I have a question. Is Valerie's hair black or brown? And what color is her eyes exactly? Thanks in advance!


	5. My Secret Revealed

I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Reason one is that when I went to update it like three weeks or so ago, the computer with this story on it wouldn't let me on the Internet for like a week. The when it did let on I got so caught up with something and I forgot about the story. Reason two is that school started pretty soon after that so I had little free time.

Anyway, I hope I'm not gonna let anyone down with this chappie, and thank you my faithful reviewers.

8888888888888

Chapter Five: My Secret Revealed

8888888888888

_I was going to expose him; then destroy him._

I was riding in Danny's limo, along with Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Jamie, and dad. I had realized before I came here that I wouldn't actually get to talk to dad but I didn't realize how hard it would be not to let him know who I really was. I really wanted to talk to him. To catch up on everything little detail that I'd missed when I ran away. How long he'd missed me. If he was still looking.

Why he joined Phantom...

"Hi, I'm Tucker." I turned my gaze from dad to the man sitting beside me. He had grown considerably, but the techno-geek look he had in high school still lingered on him. Hopefully his attitude had grown as well..."Tucker Foley. That's TF as in too fine." ...or not.

"Are you trying to get a date with me or something?" I asked, not beating around the bush.

"He hits on every woman he sees, married or not," Sam supplied for me. "Of course, if he'd understand that that is why he's alone now maybe he would stop. But we're not counting on that anytime soon." Alright, I had to laugh at that.

"Anyway, my friends tell me that you beat Danny here at karate," Tucker informed me. "How in the world did you do that? I'd give anything to be able to beat him. What? Are you like a ninth degree black belt?"

"I used to be. I didn't know I was still capable of that kind of stuff," I replied, honestly.

"All I know is that I've never had any luck with ninth degree black bealt girls," Tucker began to tell me.

"Tucker," Danny warned.

"I mean, first she digged me..."

"Tucker!" Sam this time.

"...then she dumped me and went after Danny..."

"TUCKER!" Everyone but dad.

"...then she dumped him for...reasons we know but aren't allowed to-"

"I get it," I tried to stop him this time knowing he was about to send dad into a fit of sadness. He didn't finish the sentence, but instead looked over to my dad to see his head lowered. With the heavy glares everyone else was sending him I came to a conclusion that this happened often around these people.

"This is your stop," Danny told the other man. When Tucker had gotten out of the limo, he turned to me to say, "It happens all the time around that guy. His attitude hasn't changed since high school." I simply nodded while inside, I was smiling. I had to agree with Danny. Tucker had matured almost none since the last time I had seen him.

I turned to dad. He still held his head in the same cocked shape as earlier. I felt sorry for him. After all, it was my fault he was like this. But even more, it was Phantom's fault. He'd caused me to run away. He'd caused all my mind arguing. If only he had not pretended to like me as Danny. Then I could've destroyed him without guilt.

But no. He had to cause me to make my dad miserable. I felt awful about dad's emotional condition. Even though I'd only seen him for about half an hour, I realized that inside he still missed me; even if the outside didn't show it. Thinking of that, I had to wonder what had made him join Phantom's side? He had always hated ghosts just as much as I had so one good deed shouldn't have changed his mind.

We arrived at Jamie's house while I was still thinking and before I knew it were pulling in a driveway, and I assumed it was Danny's house because everyone piled out. "What about Mr. Gray? And you," I asked not feeling comfortable calling my dad by his first name, and pointing at Jazz because I knew she didn't know I know her name.

"They're visiting," Sam supplied. After we'd gotten out of the car and dad had made his way to the porch, Sam pulled me back. "Jazz, that's the red head, tends to spend lots of time around Danny. Damon trys to spend the least amount of his time at home."

"Why?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Well, remember that girl I told you about? Valerie?" I nodded. "She was his daughter and when she ran away ten years ago he couldn't stand being at home so he sold his house and rented an apartment, but it still pains him to be at home where everything reminds him of her. So, he spends as much time on the job and out as possible and we help by letting him chill with us."

I couldn't respond. My dad was miserable; and everyone knew it. And the source of all my problems which was the source of all dad's problems was Phantom. I frowned and stepped forward, narrowing my eyes as I did. I wasn't leaving until Phantom had been destroyed.

And that was a promise.

I walked inside the considerably large house. It was nice, but I skipped over the admiring and went straight for the searching. It looked like a regular home, but I knew there had to be something strange about it. Everyone walked into the living room, sat down, and began talking. I really wanted to look around so I asked,

"May I use your bathroom?" Danny nodded and told me it was upstairs on the right. Perfect, I was going to get to see upstairs; where his room was most likely. I strolled away casually and climbed the stairs. First, I started with opening a door which ended up to be Danny and Sam's.

So what if it was a total invasion of privacy? I was going to become famous for unveiling Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. True, people would think him a hero, but then, out of the blue, Phantom would disappear never to come back. And that would be my doing.

The room looked normal. It consisted of a bed, dresser, table, closet, and more future technology than I considered necessary but I searched it anyway. I opened the closet and found nothing but clothes. I even searched through the pile of clothes and still found nothing suspicious.

Of course, he'd probably hide it somewhere he would think Sam wouldn't look. I gave up in their room and headed down the hallway, searching every room until I knew everyone downstairs would begin to get suspicious of me for staying up here too long. Or that I had some sort of bladder problem.

On my way down I over heard a beeping noise coming out of Danny and Sam's room. Curiously, I opened the door to find one of the many devices flashing red and reading, 'Ghost Alert.' I wondered if I should get involved. I didn't figure it would hurt so I opened the closet and pulled out a bogin I'd seen earlier and I cut some eye holes in it with a pair of scissors I'd found on the dresser.

I ran downstairs, hiding the mask under my shirt so no one would become suspicious. I was about to run right back into the living room but something stopped me. Something I didn't want to hear. Something I didn't think I would hear; well, not as long as other people were in the room.

"Okay, hopefully Nicole is still upstairs," Danny began. I stuck my head around the corner just in time to see Danny Fenton turn into Danny Phantom. My first thought was to look at the faces of the surrounding people. They all seemed unfazed; even dad.

Phantom phased through the roof. My dad knew the truth and he had still sided with Phantom? That made me even angrier. At everyone. These people knew that Phantom was using Danny as an illusion and still did nothing about it. I stormed around the corner.

"I've gotta go. I've have places I want to visit," I lied.

"Well, do you have a way to get to where you're going? If not, we could lend you something. You seem nice enough to return it," Sam offered. I replied by saying thanks. "Take the motor scooter. Sorry, I can't let you borrow the hovercraft. Danny's got the keys...who by the way just went on a walk around block."

Yeah, I'm sure.

"Thanks," I replied again.

"Don't mention it. Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Thanks," I replied, really wanting to get outside. "But you people are being, like, too nice. I-"

"Don't be silly, we must have a guest over every week. Mostly, strangers right off the streets," she answered. "Seven."

"Thanks." As soon as I stepped outside I slipped the mask on and looked up to the sky to see Phantom and some other ghost battling it out right above the roof. I stood there, watching as Phantom smoked the floor with the guitar bearing ghost.

Not much more time went by and Phantom caught her in his thermos. He descended to the ground a few yards away from me, not noticing me. While he wasn't looking I decided I would attack. Sure, now it would appear strange to be attacking Phantom since he was known as a hero, but I couldn't resist.

I kicked him.

He looked at me startled from the ground. "What in the world? Who are you?" he asked with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know, ghost," I asked. His eyes widened and I realized my mistake. I remembered how I always used to say ghost at the end of almost every sentence I said to him. It wasn't a big thing...

"Valerie?"

...but apparently big enough to blow my cover. I didn't answer. Instead, I kicked him again and again until he finally phased through into the ground. I looked around for a second before turning around to see him floating there. I wasted no time as I lurched forward in an attempt to punch him.

He turned intangible as my fist phased through; then disappeared. I let out an exasperated sigh and took Sam up on her offer to ride home on the scooter. I hopped on and took off the mask before I started the scooter. Now, that was a mistake.

"What were you doing with a mask on?" came a voice from behind me. I slowly turned around, knowing whose voice that was. I saw Danny making his way from the garage door to the scooter.

"I-I just, um..."

"And why were you fighting Phantom?"

"What?" I asked, startled. Not trying to hide it I asked, "You saw?"

"I was coming back from a short walk around the block," he answered smoothly.

"Well, like I said when you brought me to the boarding house, I lived here ten years ago," I told him.

"Really?" he answered playfully. He'd said my name outside. I really hoped he wasn't digging a trap or something. "Under the protection of Damon Gray and was the red ghost hunter, maybe?"

"You knew that I was...the..." I stopped realizing I'd made a deadly mistake. So much for that trap. I saw Danny smirk. He had been trying to trap me revealing my secret to 'Danny.' Then, he'd probably attack me or something.

"Don't worry," he began. "Obviously, you don't want anyone to know it's you so I won't say a word." I tried to thank him but my throat was too dry for words at the moment. So he continued, "So tell me, now that I know it really is you, why did you leave?"

I managed to find my voice and avoided the question by asking, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I knew I recognized your voice from somewhere, but I couldn't place it until, well, now," he recalled. "So why did you leave, Val?" he asked once again.

I looked down. It took all my will power not to smack him upside the face. I started the motor scooter and told him, "I'm not Valerie anymore."

With an amused look on his face he asked, "Then who are you? Just because you change your name-"

"Thats not the reason I'm not Valerie. And I'm not Nicole Sanderson, either."

"Then who are you supposed to be?"

"A woman with a cause." I told him, avoiding his question, and driving out of the garage.

8888888888888

I was lying on the bed in my room at the Fenton's old house. Why would he not spill the beans about who I really was? What did he have to gain by keeping quiet?

Another ally, that's what. He thought he was wrapping me under his wing. Well, he wasn't. He may have gotten Sam, Jazz, dad, and I guess Tucker and Jamie, but he wasn't getting me. I knew what evils he'd committed because I'd witnessed most of them first hand.

And he knew my secret. I was surprised to hear that. Why did he not tell me he knew. Or why didn't he kill me when I wasn't expecting it...like when I wasn't ghost hunting? I didn't know, and frankly; didn't care. He was evil.

Why did have to keep telling myself that? How come I couldn't just say once that he's evil and leave it at that? Was it that I still considered the thought of him being a friend? Ugh! What was wrong with me? Stupid Phantom and his stupid promises to keep my secret. He was playing with my mind.

I wasn't sure how much longer this charade could go. I was getting sick of it; and only after one day! I made a promise to destroy Phantom before I left. And I was going to carry it out, but the amount of time I might have to spend here to do that would take a toll on my keeping quiet.

I sat up and grabbed the closet thing, which was CD, and threw it against the wall. I had to let this anger out and unless he was in his true form, I couldn't take it out on Phantom.

"Nicky?" a voice from outside my room called.

"Come in," I told the person, angry they'd interrupted my ranting time. The door opened to reveal Star. "Hey," I greeted.

"I was just going to make sure everything's peachy. I mean, I haven't known you for long," I had to laugh on the inside, "but, I feel like I know you're upset. Where'd you go after the program?"

"I went with Danny Fenton, the mayor," I replied glumly.

"You've only been here for a day and you've already been invited into his inner circle?" I raised an eyebrow thoroughly confused. She elaborated, "He's so secluded. He only shows up for events in the city if he's forced to, an example would be this afternoon, and he doesn't usually let anyone inside his circle unless you know him and he knows you like a best friend. Befriending a total stranger is so unlike him."

From how I'd seen him today, Danny didn't seem like he would only befriend people in his "inner circle" as Star called it. I mean, he just offered me, a total stranger, a ride in his limo to the nicest place in town.

Then again, back in the garage he said he'd recognized my voice from somewhere but couldn't place it. Maybe that was why...

"Hello?" Star asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you still here?" I snapped my head her way realizing that I'd spaced out.

"Yeah," I replied. "I was just thinking how Danny just up and offered to take me to the nicest place in town. Of course that was after I beat him at the little karate thing." Star started laughing, just as Sam had earlier. "It's not that big a deal, Star." I told her.

"Whatever," she replied.

"How'd you know about his "inner circle" as you call it?" I asked curiously knowing that if she knew something about it, she was probably in it.

"Oh, I'm sort of part of it, well, when I want to be," she told me casually. "Well, I should leave. See ya!" She left the room after that. I didn't move from the current position I was in which was crossed legged on my bed, an eyebrow raised, and my chin resting on my right hand.

Part of the circle. That gave me the shivers to know I was a considered a part of the enemies circle. He drug me into I kept telling myself. Was that really true, though? Did I really resent Phantom as much as I told myself.

Okay, he was married to a person who knew his secret. That was an excuse. Everyone seemed happy to have him around. That was another excuse.

But what was the truth. The real reason I hated Phantom was because he had caused me and my dad to loose all of our money; well most of it. The real reason I liked Danny was because he was a sweet, caring guy who...who...

I didn't know. Where were my thoughts pushing me? I kept having to convince myself, over and over again that Danny wasn't really Danny. That he was Phantom. A ghost. Evil. Deceitful. The enemy. Period.

But people kept telling me he had done all of these kind things to help everyone. How come I hadn't seen him do anything? Well, besides fight that one ghost above his house, but who was he saving as he fought that ghost. The town, the people, his friends, family...

And if I hated ghosts with all my heart, and I had sworn to protect this town from any and all ghosts because all ghosts were evil...

...why did I still know one was my friend?

888888888888

If anyone says that Valerie made that decision and total mind change too quickly, I'll go crazy. She's under stress; which means she can't think clearly so either the friend or evil feeling is the real one. Just because she says he's evil doesn't mean she really really thinks it and the same goes for the friend comment.

And I'm not sure about the updates now, but when one comes it will be sometime on a weekend; about that I'm positive.

Please read and review.


	6. My Dad's Letter

I want to thank the one and only reviewer for the last chapter, PhantomShadowKat...Thank you! 

Was the last chapter that bad or did yall just not realize it had been updated? Anyway...chapter six!

88888888888

Chapter Six: My Dad's Letter

88888888888

_...why did I know one was my friend?_

I hadn't left my room since the talk with Star and the mind toggling argument with myself. Not even for dinner. Different people kept knocking on my door and asking if I wanted anything to which I would reply, "I just wanna be by myself."

And that was part of the truth. I was beyond miserable. I had ran from a caring dad ten years ago because of a boy that was really a ghost that I had just convinced myself was still a friend and may even still like.

I didn't get it.

Ghosts were dead; therefore they shouldn't be able to feel or have emotions or anything like that, and I shouldn't be able to like one back. And even though Phantom had been accused of doing so many evil things if he could put up a front like Danny then he couldn't be all evil.

And my dad had thought all ghosts were evil when at the moment was helping one. He _knew_ the boy I used to like wasn't who he really said he was and he _still_ fought for his cause. What was it? Phantom's heroic stunt from nine years ago? Me leaving? Dad gone insane?

I didn't know, but if dad had sided with this guy, and dad was still the same guy I always knew and adored, there had to be a logical reason. A _very_ logical and _very_ good reason.

I had told Phantom I wasn't Valerie or Nicole; that I was a woman with cause. My cause ten years ago was to destroy every ghost that happened to set foot within a hundred yard radius of me. What was my cause now? To destroy the only protection this town had at the present time?

There! I'd just said it. I'd just told myself that Phantom was protecting the town. I had been telling myself all day that he would eventually uproot the town. But what would he really do? As mayor, he could've destroyed the town long before he spent all of his time and effort on protecting and building it.

I snapped my head to the side to peer at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 10:00 P.M.

It was too late to do anything tonight, and I needed to tackle one problem at a time. I pushed my thoughts of Phantom to the back of my head for the time being and tore off a piece of paper from the beside table, pulled a pen from my purse, and went to work on a letter.

888888888888888

"This is delicious," I commented taking another bite of the steak Sam had cooked for supper.

This day had stretched on forever. I had decided since I had come to a conclusion, at least for the present moment, that Phantom wasn't bent on destroying the town, that I'd ride around to see what all had changed.

Casper High had been renamed Phantom High; before Danny was elected mayor based on the inscribed date on the wall, and had been added onto a bit. I stopped by the park where the ceremony had been the previous day and explored it a little more. It had also been expanded and it was even more beautiful than ten years ago.

After the park I rode around town and stopped at different places I remembered or places that just looked cool or nice. That had taken up most of my day and, after eating at a low-budget fast food place because of my money situation, I headed back to the boarding house to start freshening up for dinner.

Then, I had called Sam, using the phone directory on the back of the bedroom door, and insisted I come over early to help with dinner.

So here I was, sitting in what I had called the enemy's home last night, eating supper with who I had called the enemy the night before. I had been a little surprised dad had not shown up. From what Sam had told me the day before I figured he'd be here for supper.

"Thanks," Sam replied. "But you cooked too."

"Yeah, these sorry excuses for a vegetable," I added holding up a burnt piece of shells and cheese with my fork. "I wasn't even positive you could burn these things."

"They're fine," Danny reassured me and he took another bite of his own shells and cheese. The conversation died down after that. Nothing but a casual remark here and there.

A few minutes later, I noticed that there was an extra steak on the plate. At first I figured Sam had cooked it for Danny or herself, but seeing as how dinner was beginning to die down and neither one was making any type of attempt of going after it I had to open my big mouth and ask,

"Who's that steak for?"

"Oh, Damon had told me he was coming over so I of course happily made another steak, but it looks as if something happened. Hopefully, he didn't get held up on the job," Sam answered taking her plate and the plate with the extra steak on it off the table.

I felt the color fade from my face, but not from worry about whether some kind of ghost had attacked or not. I knew what had most likely held him up. I felt Danny's eyes search my paled face. I knew he thought I was worried about dad.

_Knock, knock._

Oh, perfect timing.

Danny stood up from the table and went to answer the door while I stood up from the table and placed my plate in the sink. He entered back into the dining room seconds later followed by an exasperated looking Damon Gray.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked upon seeing Damon.

Here it comes.

"I-I...Valerie! She wrote me a note. I was beginning to think she'd died or something after all these years without any contact," he muttered, excited.

Sam's eyes widened and Danny's head snapped my direction for an instant before he played the surprised role as well.

"I figured she was still alive, Damon," Sam stated. "I just didn't expect her to make contact with anyone."

"What's the note say?" Danny asked.

Everyone piled behind dad and read it.

_Dear dad,_

_I want to start by saying how sorry I am that I left. Now that I look back, it was a really stupid decision; especially now that I realize it would've been for the better to stay and face the problem rather than to run away from it, and now I see that it wasn't really a problem._

_But I just had to let you know that I am safe. I'm sorry I didn't write or call or make any contact with you for ten years, but I had my reasons, which I really don't want to say. Anyway, I wanted to ease any worrying you might still be going through so I decided to write this note._

_Just to fill you in on my current condition...first off, I know you're first question will be am I alright; which I've already answered that I am. Now, I'll bet you're second question would be if I'm married which I can reassure you that I'm not. As to where I've been living, I'm won't go into much detail; I'll just say that I live far off in a town that's probably not even on the map. Nowhere near as exciting as Amity Park. I don't think any place could beat that town._

_And for a special surprise, why don't you stop by the heart of the park around ten tonight?_

_Love always,_

_Valerie_

Nobody said a word. Nobody wanted to. I could feel Danny's eyes searching me once again but I didn't care. I only stared at the note so I wouldn't have to look anywhere else.

"Did she mail it?" Sam finally asked.

"No," Danny answered for dad. All eyes turned toward him. "Why would she want him to go to the park here in Amity if she was somewhere else?"

"And I found the note taped to my door. She's somewhere here," he paused to check his watch. "Eight; you still have some supper left?"

I smiled inside. Dad was happier; much happier. And after my surprise, he'd never be sad again.

8888888888888888

I pulled my jacket tighter as the wind picked up. I had decided to walk all the way to the park. I wasn't sure why I insisted upon wearing my legs out. It just felt better to walk.

It also gave me some thinking time. I hadn't really thought much of sitting and eating at the dinner table with Phantom; nothing like I would have the day before. Come to think of it, I rather enjoyed being with him today.

That led to my next problem. In my anger the day before, I'd promised myself that I wouldn't leave the city until I'd destroyed Phantom. And as long as I could remember I hadn't broken any promise I'd ever made. And I wasn't about to start now. Besides I didn't want to leave now.

So now I had an excuse to never set foot in Vina again. That meant no more annoying Harper or Jamie. And who's to say I couldn't just go back to Vina and get the rest of the little stuff I had?

So, let's say I decide to come back and live in Amity again. Should I tell Danny I know about his real self, or should I keep it a secret? After all, all of the town with the exception of a few, don't know about Phantom pulling the cover as their mayor, which I don't really think they'd mind. So, I didn't know if it would be for the best to spill the beans or not.

Maybe after some time. And maybe I'd tell them I'm Valerie after a while. But that'd probably be too much. Besides, everyone seems to like Nicole.

The sign above my head read, "Welcome to Amity Park's Central Park," in gold, curly letters. I entered and stayed on the trail which eventually lead to the center of the park which was a huge water fountain in the shape of three ghosts spurting water from their mouths. Yes, not angels as water fountains usually had; ghosts.

The park was absolutely beautiful. It was now fenced in on every side, with grass covering most of it. Trees were scattered throughout the park; so thick that when standing on one side you couldn't see the other side. There were lots of benches where people would come a sit, and lots of picnic tables. A play area was located near the middle and right in front of that was a stage set up for events like yesterday's.

The paved trail was coming to an end and the fountain was only paces away. I checked my watch; 9:55. Good, I was early, but not too early.

I heard a twig snap in the near distance. Dad wasn't too far away. I had to get into place.

I saw a shadowy figure form as I hid behind the fountain.

"Hello," he called out uncertainly. He most likely was not expecting an answer. I could tell he had his doubts there'd be anything or anyone here to welcome him; but he still called again, "Hello?"

I still didn't answer. It not like I wanted to prolong his misery or get his hopes up only to let them down.

"Is anyone here? Valerie, if you're here, I want to talk to you," dad tried once more.

I kept my mouth shut until his face dropped and he turned to walk away. It was all going according to plan. It wasn't time to talk to dad yet; it wasn't time for him to see me; it wasn't time for much, but it was time for something.

I opened my mouth, and began to sing.

88888888888888888

Don't ask me why she's singing; you'll find out in the next chapter.

Speaking of the next chapter—yall should be surprised I got this one up within a week, but I know for almost a certain positive fact that I **won't** have the next chappie up next weekend. If you want to know why, ask me in a review and I'll tell you but I'm not gonna give a whole big long explanation here.

Read and review please!


	7. My Conscience Cleared

I will thank PhantomShadowKat...again, for being my one and only reviewer for the last chapter.

Sorry for making you wait so long for the update. The good news is that the story is finished save the epilogue so expect regular updates. (Wait it's not supposed to be good news a story is finished...) No, that's the bad news. The good news is the updates...

For any of you guys reading this out there, please hang on through the next few chapters. To me, they are a little boring, but the ending is a lot better (I hope.)

Oh, and I don't like the first part of this chapter...if you do: good for you...

8888888888888

Chapter Seven: My Conscience Cleared

8888888888888

_...and began to sing._

_"I have two heroes, People I can run to, When I need comforting.  
And I don't wanna share them, no one could replace them, cause my daddy and mommy are all mine."_

To an outsider that song would be a hypocritical jumble of nonsense, but to me and my dad it meant the world. I had made that song up when I was six and sang it to my dad. It was the only time besides mom's death that I'd seen him cry. Come to think about it, I made that song up because of the loss of mom.

Dad had stopped instantly upon hearing the first word of the song, but he hadn't turned around to listen to it. He just stayed facing the opposite direction. I didn't know what was going on.

That was, until I saw him turn and ask, barely above a whisper, "Valerie, are you really here?"

I didn't answer. Like I'd told myself before I came, I wasn't going to talk to him or let him see me. I turned and ran for all I was worth in the opposite direction of the fountain and dad. I heard dad's feet pick up pace as he began running after me.

Then silence.

I was still a good hundred yards away from the exit, but I stopped once I couldn't hear dad's footsteps anymore, and turned to see what was going on. Dad hadn't stopped because he was short of breath or because he knew he couldn't catch me or because he'd had a glimpse of me in the full moon.

Someone had stopped him and was now telling him something. That someone was Phantom. I was too far away to tell what was being said, but I still didn't move.

I barely saw dad shake his head yes and start off in the direction he'd come in. Phantom on the other hand floated towards me. I quickly ducked behind a tree, but I should've known that wouldn't keep him from finding me.

"I see you," he simply stated. Reluctantly, I stepped out from behind the tree.

"Who are you?" I played dumb. Well, you know when you get all uptight and you ask the stupidest thing in the universe when the answer was beyond obvious? That's what happened here.

"Please, you know who I am," he answered without the show of any emotion.

"Right," I whispered under my breath. How was I supposed to tell Phantom that I'd changed my mind about trying to attack him? Wait! Maybe he wouldn't bring it up because...

I saw him hold up a torn boggin. Never mind about him not bringing it up.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Fenton and I are partners. I saw it at his house and picked it up. I _know _you were the one wearing it--"

"He told you! He promised he wouldn't say anything!" I exclaimed.

"NO! I-I just kind of figured it out on my own. He didn't say anything," Phantom stuttered. "Anyway, you were wearing it, you attacked me, you're Valerie."

"So what if I am?" I asked back harshly forgetting for a split second I wanted to try and make peace with him.

"So can't you see I'm not evil? After you've been here and seen this place and realized I didn't destroy the it how can you still say I'm evil?" he questioned further.

"Who said I said you were evil?" I asked quietly. The expression on his face at that moment was pure confusion; priceless. "Look, I've come to my senses, so you can laugh in my face or say "I told you so," or whatever. I don't really care."

To my surprise he did none of those things. He retorted with, "And you're hurting your dad. He expected to talk to you tonight, and then all you do is sing?"

"The words in that small song probably mean more to him than I could ever think of saying," I responded. "Besides, I wouldn't have let him see me tonight anyway. He'd be a little too shocked, but I'll tell him...when the time is right."

Phantom arched a questioning eyebrow at my response, but said nothing more. I watched him fly off into the night, leaving me to walk the rest of the way guided by the moonlight.

88888888888888

Admittedly, it was a short talk with him, but the waters were clear. Everything was headed down the path to perfectness; almost. Nothing would ever be perfect, and in my scenario, I would never be able to tell Danny what I wanted to tell him and should have told him ten years ago. I gave up the opportunity; and I was paying for it now.

It was times like these that I would casually let my thoughts drift off to what might have happened if I wouldn't have ran away. I'd be in Sam's shoes most likely. I'd be the mayor's wife, the housekeeper of the boarding house I was now lying in.

Then again, if I would've stayed and not told Danny anything; I would've just went on about my business secretly plotting to destroy him while he was pretending to be Danny. That would mean I would've been there nine years ago when his heroic stunt was pulled, making him look like he was partners with that other ghost so he wouldn't even be the hero his is today. The more I thought about it, the better it was for me to leave and then come back.

It had given me time to cope with all my confusing feelings. The entire time I'd been here I had been telling myself what a horrible decision it was to leave, but now that I was lying on a comfortable bed thinking things through throughly, I realized that in my absence, Phantom was able to rise to the top and become a hero. While I was in Vina, I was able to pull away from everything I never wanted to think about again.

In doing that, when I decided to come back I had somewhat of an opener mind. Okay, so at first I had convinced myself that Phantom was still evil and everything, but I came around eventually. What was that had made me change mind so quickly though? I had been wondering why dad had joined Phantom. Was it because of him that I'd made up mind that Phantom wasn't all bad?

Ay yi, I was at it again, a mental battle of no apparent end. Maybe if I found out _why _dad had up and joined Phantom.

It was then I realized how stupid I really was. Instead of arguing with myself over details like that, why hadn't I just asked about when dad had first started working with Phantom. That would've been the smartest thing to do. Of course, I had been blinded by my convinced mind that Phantom was nothing but an evil ghost.

I reached over to the light switch by my bed and flicked the light off and and turned on one of the bedside lamps. I had made up my mind to ask dad about him joining the ghost hunting squad as soon as possible, but for now, I was going to re-read my favorite book: _Stravaganza: City of the Masks _

888888888888888

The next day, I was up around six and downstairs by six-thirty, eating a small breakfast. Almost no one was up yet and anyone who was wasn't in the kitchen. So I enjoyed a chat free meal with only my thoughts to interrupt me.

That was, until...

"I've never seen you up this early." I turned toward the voice to see who it was. To my utmost surprise, Sam was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I have some things to do today," I answered. A moment later I added, "Do you always come here in the morning?"

"Usually. After Danny heads out to work I like to come over here and catch up with everyone. True, sometimes I go out and help him, but I decided not to today." Sam relocated herself to in front of the stove and started fixing a "real" breakfast if you would call it; I was eating cereal; not that I really cared.

"So..." I causally began. "I have a few questions about that ghost hunting squad." I had a feeling since Sam was Danny's friend and wife she was most likely involved someway or another in helping to create the business so she'd be able to answer a few of the over-all questions I had. I could get more detailed descriptions from the other people.

"Like what?" she asked as she turned around momentarily taking her eye of the bacon in the skillet.

"Like how it got started. How Danny and Phantom came up with idea." In my mind I added, _How they broke the news to the people of the group that Danny really _was _Phantom._

"Well," she turned back to the stove. "It didn't happen until Danny was elected mayor about two years or so ago, so this squad hasn't been around very long, but I'm sure it will stay in tact once Danny's gone. Anyway, Danny Phantom, after being declared a hero in pretty much everyone's eyes..."

"Pretty much?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they're were still a few people who hung onto what he'd done in the past, convinced his whole stunt was a conspiracy that him and Plasmius had cooked up to make him look good."

Why did you have to say that Sam...

She continued, "So Phantom came to Danny and, to make it short and sweet, developed a squad of people to help protect the town against ghosts. Phantom's the one who does most of the hunting and capturing, with Danny second in command. But the ones on the squad are eligible to hunt and capture ghosts if they come upon one. Anyone else is supposed to try and contact a member of the group if they think they see a ghost."

"How did Danny and Phantom decide on who to put on the squad?"

"Well, Jack and Maddie Fenton have been at this ghost hunting business longer than Jazz Fenton has been alive. Jazz isn't that big on the hunting, but if there's a call and everyone else is busy, she's there. Juile Yamson was someone Danny met in college. She seemed to be very interested in ghosts and when put up against an unplanned attack with Phantom, she did pretty good.

"Valerie, the girl I've mentioned oh so many times, was a ghost hunter when she lived here ten years ago, so Damon was sometimes, unwillingly, pulled into a ghost attack. He's better with computers and trying to prevent ghost attacks, but he's not too shabby in the field either. Remember Tucker Foley, the T.F., too fine guy?" I nodded. "Well, he's been Danny's friend forever and been pulled into a few ghost fights where his technology can get him out. I'm also one of the members, seeing as how I'm an old friend too."

"Of Phantom's or Danny's?" I asked, curiously.

"Both really, since Danny, being from a family of ghost hunters, was constantly around ghosts," she answered.

"If you two are part of the team, why didn't you guys talk during the ceramony?"

"I don't know. I was basicly there because I'm the mayor's wife, and Tucker...I can't read his mind."

I nodded. I still needed to dig deeper to find answers to some of my questions.

"Oh, Trey. I needed to talk to you about cleaning your clothes," Sam announced as Trey came into the kitchen, looking only half way awake.

Besides, I'd already lost Sam. She'd given me some pretty decent information to work off of though. So I knew dad was almost pulled into this thing...or was he? Sam had told me why he was picked, but why had he accepted?

Well, another question to add to the mountain of questions already established.

88888888888888888

Read and review. Pretty please, with those dark licorice sprinkles, and the black frosting you like, with those little gummy bats on top?!

And remember: next update will be much soooner.


	8. My Insanity Proven

Yay! New chapter! As a heads up, I probably left out all questions Valerie wanted answered in here (knowing me and my memory) so if I left out a question you really want answered let me know and I'll answer it.

Thank you my reviewers! (Yay! I got 3. Finally more than one, even though PhantomShadowKat _was _the first to review, I'm still more than excited about the fact that katiesparks and bluename did too.)

88888888888888888

Chapter Eight: My Insanity Proven

88888888888888888

_Well, another question to add to the mountain of questions already established. _

It was about eight by the time I got out of the house, and the time now was about eight-thirty. I wasn't sure where I needed to start. The easiest way to ask dad about his reasons to stay with the group would be to ask why he stayed even though he knew Phantom's secret. I mean, that was my main question, but the fact that he knew I shouldn't know about Phantom's secret made that way a little difficult.

I could simply ask how he got started and get a repeat of what Sam had said and build off of that. That would probably work. And it better work, considering the fact that I was now standing in front of dad's house with no other plan. I looked down to my hand. I was carrying the book from the night before. Just because I didn't feel like it was the right time to totally come clean with dad didn't mean I couldn't leave hints.

I knocked on the door.

"Oh, Nicole. What a surprise. Is something wrong?" Dad asked.

"No, I just had some questions about your job," I told him.

"Danny would be able to--"

"No. You're part."

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion but allowed me to enter anyway.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked once we were sitting down in his small living room.

"Just how you got started and why and things like that." I stopped myself short from mentioning that Sam had told me about his daughter being a ghost hunter, knowing it would bring back some painful memories. But it happened that I didn't have to bring that part up...

"Well, it wasn't the thing I thought I'd ever do. When Valerie, I've heard Sam telling you about her, was here I didn't like the idea of her being a ghost hunter; never have, never will."

"But you hunt ghosts now?" I asked, confused and slightly angry.

"Well, yes, but only because I feel the need to protect the city. Besides, I'm not that involved in the field. I mostly spend time on the computer with research."

"Oh," I stated, my anger slipping away as fast as it had come. "So, how did you get started?"

"As I mentioned my daughter was a ghost hunter so I was pretty familiar with some of the reappearing huminoid ghosts. There were a few times I even had to protect her and myself from some of the ghosts. And the worst attacker; Phantom. Danny Phantom, the one considered a hero today. I'm sure you've heard quite a bit about how Phantom was once considered evil."

"Yeah, I have," I commented.

"Well, he was Valerie's number one priority so I got to see a lot of him. Of course, there wasn't a person who didn't." My eyes shifted to the window where I saw Phantom flying by for reasons I didn't even want to know. "Not even now," dad continued, apparently seeing Phantom as well.

But was that bitterness I heard in his voice?

"Now-a-days, though, I suppose its a good thing that Phantom is everywhere. If he wasn't, it would mean more ghosts and fewer people to deal with them," he explained further.

"You suppose?" I questioned, not completely believing what he'd just told me.

"I—between you a me, I still have a few grudges held against him," dad finally leveled with me.

All of my thoughts halted. Dad wasn't as hot with following Phantom as he made it seem? He had second-guesses, but he was still a part of the team? If my own father still didn't entirely trust Phantom, should I?

Of course I should. I had made that decision on my own. I didn't believe Phantom was the bad guy anymore. He was a hero.

"How come?" I asked out loud.

"He—I can't just let go of the past that easily. He did horrible things, Nicole. You have no comprehension of the things he claims he was framed for. Now, he's considered a hero because of one good dead he did nine years ago and I don't get why the entire town of Amity Park would let go of their past that easily either. He's the—" dad stopped himself from saying whatever he was going to say next.

"I don't see any kind of evil in him, Mr. Gray. Sure I've only been here like three days, but he hasn't done anything that has even a hint of deception. He's been nice and sweet and helpful, if not a bit cocky," I described, but stopped myself, realizing I had started to list off the qualities Phantom masqueradad as a human.

"How do you know so much about him?" dad asked. "Have you really been in that much contact with Phantom?"

"Some," I replied vaugly. Then something clicked in my mind. "Why'd you tell me that you don't trust Phantom and not someone else your closer to?"

"I don't know. I suppose it's because you're not as close to Danny as his sister, or wife, or best friend--"

"What's Danny have to do with this?" I asked, hoping I'd gotten dad in a corner.

"He's partners with Phantom, remember? Pretty much everything Danny finds out is transfered to Phantom so I don't want Danny finding out either," he replied smartly.

"And if you don't entirely trust Phantom why are you part of his team?"

"Like I mentioned earlier, I feel the need to protect the city. Ghost hunters are a very important part of protecting the city, you know. And as an added bonus to my job, I'm kept in the loop with Phantom."

I didn't even want to think about what that was meant to imply.

"It's been great talking to you, but I think I'd like to talk to some other people about their jobs and such," I informed my dad, standing up.

"Why are you even interested?" He asked.

"Ghosts aren't the topic of information in every town," I answered. "Thanks." I let the book in my hands slide out of my grasp as I walked out the door.

"Uh, no problem."

I quickly exited the house. I took to walking at a brisk pace towards the boarding house. Dad was the last person I'd figured would get involved in a lieing scheme. His apperance said he was right beside Phantom while in his head he was way behind him, as if expecting him to mess up or go evil all of a sudden. And what's worse is that he knew Phantom's secret.

"This presents more of a problem for my sanity, which at the moment is slowly but surely falling to peices," I murmered as I continued walking.

I mean, it only took ten years, a good deed, some mighty fine pursuading, a trip back to my hometown, and my own "secrect identity" to convice myself that my teenhood foe, Danny Phantom, wasn't really that bad. So the fact that my dad still didn't completely trust the guy didn't add _any _problams to _any_thing!

Man, I'm more sarcastic than people tell me...

My thinking time was cut short as I heard someone scream in the near distance. Instantly, I snapped my head in the direction of the screech. I couldn't see a thing that looked out of place except that people were running from the direction of the noise. So, doing what any person would in this situation, I ran...

...right into the world of danger.

I ran as fast as I could toward the horrible scream that had just sent everyone else running the opposite direction. I didn't care that people were looking at me funny or that people were screaming for me to run the other direction. I stopped caring about what other people thought of me long ago and this wasn't the place or time to question my motives.

Another scream. This time louder and followed with smoke. Was this some ghost attack? If it was, I was sure fine on helping out any way I could. But who was doing the screaming? And where was Phantom? Or any of the other ghost squad members?

"Nicky!"

I had no choice but to stop upon hearing my name from behind. I turned around to face Tucker.

"You shouldn't be running toward the danger. Be smart and run away, like everyone else and let the fighters handle this," he tried to reason to me.

Unfortunaltly for him, I was hard-headed and wasn't going to be drug away that easily. "No! As far as I'm concerned, I'm just as qualified as you to help out whoever's causing that damage down there, and I don't intend to stand around, waiting for some crackhead who says he can fight ghosts to rescue whoever's in danger when I can help out, myself." I waited for no response, taking one of the two ecto-guns he held in his hands, and began running again.

"But Nicole--" the rest of his words were drowned out by another scream, screaming townsfolks, and me getting further away.

8888888888888888888

It wasn't the kind of place I'd hold someone hostage, but I'll give whoever's behind this their props for originality. I had ran the rest of the way toward the awful sounds and come upon a run-down shack with smoke coming out of cracks and windows. I hesistated not, to run inside the open door and look around for any signs of a person.

There wasn't any. Most of the smoke had already gotten out of the shack so it was clear enough to see, but there wasn't anyone in the room, and as far I could tell there weren't any other doors. I knew there had to be a catch or something

I got against the wall and edged my way around the small building, feeling for anything that might give away a secret door. I was about half-way around the building when another scream startled me and made me jump. My ears told me that the person was down below the floor. Could there be a secret passage under the wood?

I decided to act on my thought and got down on my hands and knees to feel around as I had done on the wall. It wasn't long until I had came across a place where I knew there had to be some sort of passage underneath. I pried the trap door open a lot easier than I figured it would be and was greeted with a flight of stairs.

Just as I was building up enough courage to decended the stairs into a dark hole I heard someone exclaim, "Nicole! Wait!" Exasperated, I turned around to find Tucker running through the door. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean by that? I told you that I'm helping out whoever might be trapped down there," I replied, not resisting to show all my anger through my words.

"But you don't have any experience with--"

"And that's where you're wrong," I told him as I began to decened the stairs.

I could hardly hear him mutter, "You are so hard-headed! I'm just trying to keep you safe."

No one protected me when I had the chance to do it myself.

I felt my feet hit solid ground. I looked up, surprised to find that I could hardly see a small bit of light coming from the opening. I moved out of the way, figuring Tucker would be down any second, and moved the only direction the path took me. I held my ecto-gun out in front of me as I pressed forward so that I'd be prepared in case a ghost attacked.

_"Don't turn around..."_

What the? Who said..."Tucker, now isn't the right time to play jokes on someone," I expressed to the young man.

_"Tucker's being a good little boy at the moment. Too bad you're out of your place." _

Still thinking Tucker was playing a cruel joke, I turned around...against my better judgement I might add. A scream of shock and fear exploded from my throat as I fell backwards upon seeing a figure dressed in a black robe (There was a little light from some unknown sorce ahead, but it was still dark).

He raised something above his head and that was the last thing I remember happening before I blacked out.

888888888888888888888

I wonder if I left it enough of a mystery for you guys to figure it out...

((runs away to secret hiding place to laugh my head off.))

Seriously though, I'd like to see who you guys think it is. And remember: please ask all question that went unanswered.


	9. My Plan of Action

Arg! The reviews weren't sent to my e-mail so here's the review replies:

bluename: Like I'd ever reveal the bad guy. ((laughs evily)) You'll never guess who it is! And Val's dad needs to what if he doesn't trust Phantom?

Kaji Blaze the Crimson Serafin: What makes you think it's Clockwork?

SecretSparkle: Trust me, no one will ever guess correctly, but you should guess anyway. I'd like to see who everyone thinks it is. Hunches are your friends...

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks!

And now...Chapter 9!!! Dun...dun...dun...(don't ask why I did that? I really don't know...)

8888888888888888888888

Chapter Nine: My Plan of Action

8888888888888888888888

_He raised something above his head and that was the last thing I remember happening before I blacked out.  
_  
I blearily opened my eyes. What happened? Why did my head hurt? Where was I? I tried to open my eyes wider so I could tell. A big, empty room. No one was in the room, except me.

"Ohhhhhh..."

I barely surpressed a shriek when I noticed that I wasn't the only person in the room. Beside me, hanging on a wall (which I can only assume I was hung to as well) was none other than Danny Phantom. _Of course, _I thought dryly. _He was probably the one screaming, but why and who was behind the kidnapping of Amity Park's hero?_

I tried to move my arms to find them chained above my head. My feet were shackled together to where I couldn't move them at all. I sighed. I'd gotten myself into this mess; now how was I going to get out? The chains holding Phantom were probably sustaining his powers, or else he'd already have gotten free and beaten up the guy who did this. So if Phantom couldn't get out of the trap...

"I see you're awake," the voice of the guy that had snuck up behind me from earlier sneered. "Good. Now we can talk."

"Who are you?" I questioned, looking around and not finding anyone. A moment of silence passed through the room. Finally, someone walked around a corner I hadn't noticed earlier. He was tall. He had a black cape on that covered his entire body including his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Now, about our talk..." he continued.

"Where's Tucker? What did you do to him?" I asked, harshly.

"I told you that he was being a good little boy. He's out of the way for the moment. Won't be back anytime soon, either. Got him held up good and tight."

"What did you do to him?" I repeated, tugging at the cuffs. How I wanted to hit someone.

"Nothing," the figure assured. "As of yet."

I heard movement from beside me and couldn't resit turning my head to see if Phantom had woken up. I was right. And he had not only woken up, but was busy glaring a whole through whoever was under the cape.

"Let me go, now!" Phantom exclaimed, pulling at the chains that held him.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," the figure responded. "You wouldn't want your little friend to get hurt, now would you?"

Phantom's face filled with confusion as he looked around him, finally coming to a stopping point when he saw me. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. "How did you get here?"

"How did any of them get here?" the caped figure retaliated before I could answer. He pressed an unseen button on his wrist and a wall on the far side of the room slid back. I gasped upon seeing Sam, Jazz, Danny's parents, Julie, and...dad! They were all chained to the far wall, and were all out cold.

"Let them go!" Phantom demanded. He paused for a mintue before adding, "Where's Tucker?"

Hopefully he could an answer out of the guy. At least I assumed it was a guy. He sure sounded like it.

"He plays a very...special part in this plot," the caped figure chuckled. What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you want from me...from them?" Phantom continued to interrogate, while I tried to keep my big mouth shut.

"Nothing, except them all dead. You see, everyone in this room is special. They carry secret knowledge that no one else knows." Was this guy hinting at what I thought he was hinting at? Oh, please! No, don't! "These people are the only people that know who you really are, and in my book, that makes them all enemies. Therefore, they must be disposed of."

Aw man. Either Phantom was confused or he was in a realization moment right now. I was hoping for the confusion or something other than realilzation. Wait, did that guy just say 'who you really are?' Isn't Phantom Phantom and Danny a discugze?

"You lier," Danny spat. I turned my head to look at him. He had set a death glare on the person holding us captive. "Tucker's not in here and Nicole doesn't have a clue as to what you're talking about. She's only been in town for like three days." Yes, keep telling yourself that.

"You need to dig deeper into the situation at hand my dear boy," the caped figure mused. Does that guy have to ruin everything? "If you look close enough, you might figure out why poor, innocent Valerie ran away ten years ago."

Yes, apparently he did...

I had turned back to look at the mysterious figure, and didn't intend to look back in Phantom's direction. But if my senses were as good as they once were, he was staring a hole straight through me with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. A slight peek in his direction confirmed it.

"As for Tucker," the caped figure continued, grabbing both mine and Phantom's attention. He tore his cape off. We both couldn't contain the gasp that we let loose. "He's sort of here."

There, standing right before us, was Tucker Foely. The guy who was the so called friend of Danny's.

"Tucker?" Phantom gaped. "Okay, nice joke. Let us go, now before I have to get ugly."

"I said he's sort of here," Tucker reminded us. What was that supposed to mean, anyways?

"What, are you some ghost controling Tucker's body?" I retorted.

"Smart girl. Have always had an eye for details, though terribly misunderstood," Tucker commented. Wait, did that mean I was right? Was this really some ghost controling Tucker's body?

"Tucker, snap out of it!" Phantom pleaded, ignoring what I'd asked the so called Tucker. He pulled on his chains again.

I suddenly got a great idea of how to get free.

"Hey, Tucker," I greeted trying to get his attention.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"What do you think about me, oh, I don't know, joining you? Who said I didn't want to destroy these people as well?" Please, please let this work!

"Do you take me for an idiot?" If my theory wasn't that you were being overshadowed that quesiton would be answered with a yes. "I know you well enough to know that you really do care about the safekeeping of these fools," he returned.

"How do you know that much about me?" I asked.

"I have my ways," he answered.

"Well, I'm not too shabby of an actress," I responded to his earlier comment.

"So what makes you think I'll believe this trick you're trying to pull? You just contridicted youself by saying you're a good actress. You could easily be acting now," Tucker reminded me. Hmmm...what would make him believe me?

"You said that you know all about me; am I correct?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Then you'd know more than anyone how much I want to destroy this detesable being hanging beside me," I stated, ashamed of having to do so.

"It is true that I've known you for some time, and, years ago, you would've jumped at the chance to rid your life of this ghost. But you see, I've been watching you since you arrived back here, and your actions prove to have changed." He'd been watching me? Okay, that made me a little uncomfertable.

"I...may have shown changes in my attitude, but I was simply trying to befriend this ghost. If all you could see was the outside actions, how would you know what my true intentions were?" I asked. It was good he couldn't read my mind.

Tucker seemed to ponder what I'd said and after a few moments of doing nothing, he pushed another button on his wrist and I dropped to the floor. I could again feel Phantom's eyes on my back. I had a ninty-nine percent feeling he thought I'd turned on him.

"Here," Tucker tossed me an enormous ecto weapon. "Since you seem to want to make do with him, I'll let you do it."

"What about the others?" I asked, playing the part. He pointed in the direction of where they were being held. I looked over there and for the first time I noticed a little beeping clock with five minutes on it, counting down. "You're going to blow them up?"

"It seems more practical," he sneered. More practical than what? Waking them up, boiling them in a pot of fire, poking their eyes out, breaking their nose, and then dunking them under the fire? "Report to me after you've completed the job." And with that last remark he left.

I propped the weapon on my shoulder, closed one eye, and aimed at Phantom on the wall.

"I thought you told me you don't think I'm evil anymore!" Phantom exclaimed. "You seemed true in that statement. How, in reaIity, could you be plotting against me?" I was sure he would've gone intangible if he could.

I didn't answer. I charged the weapon. All of a sudden I was hit with a very strong feeling of Deja Vu.

_--------------------------- _

_When the rings had finished their job I was no longer facing a green eyed, white haired ghost, but a blue eyed, raven haired shy high school freshmen. _

_Danny Fenton.  
_  
_--------------------------_

_I raised my gun while in my head I continued to rant. Danny was a ghost. He was evil. I'd liked a ghost, and maybe still did. _

_My finger was laid upon the trigger. My frustration grew. My heart exploded. _

_I shot._

_-----------------------_

And so, to full-fill the Deja Vu feeling, I shot. Then I shot again. And again and again.

8888888888888888888888

I like this chapter! I still wanna see who yall think the bad guy is. (I'll even take the answer Tucker if someone thinks that it's really Tucker plotting this. Who knows, you may be right.)

Hmmm...I wonder if I need to go hide again...

Eh...what the heck. Better safe than sorry. ((runs away))


	10. My Interesting Conversation

Alrighty! I finished out the last chapter with 8 reviews. I'm so happy! Yayness!!! Okay, replies...

katiesparks: And you are the first person to think it's Dan Phantom. But who knows it may be someone else or you may be right, or it _could _be Kirby!

Meagainsttheworld: I'm glad ya like it. You're the first'n to guess Vlad and the first to consider Tucker. Who knows? Maybe Tucker has gone evil on us...(as a note to the "my dear boy" thing: see the bold print below)

Osparrow: That's actually a good guess. I ain't saying if it's right or wrong, but it's a good guess. As for the squashing your theory thing with "my dear boy" see bold print below...

Sasia93: I really really hope you weren't the only one to figure that out. Come on! It was painfully obvious!

bluename: And now I'm just hiding at the end of chapters to read your interesting reviews...YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!

Punker88: Who _is _the bad guy? ((Strokes chin thoughtfully)) Well, I ain't spilling...

Kaji Blaze the Crimson Serafin: To be honest, that forming around another person thing sorta confused me so there's no way I could write that into one of my fics. Good guess though.

PhantomShadowKat: It's s'okay. I only got two reviews through e-mail for this chapter, that's why I'm doing all this. Hmmm...maybe it's Tucker; maybe it's not. Only time will tell...

**Okay. I sorta got caught up in writing the last chapter and wrote in the words "My Dear Boy," which probably more than only two people saw. Anyway, I just wanna say that it wasn't intentional because once the bad guy is revealed, well, you'll ask why I put that in there. Hmmm...did I just tell you it's not Vlad? Who knows...**

Just to let you know this story has now been set after "Urban Jungle." I'm guessing you can figure out why...

I feel I'm lettin someone out there down with this chapter after what happened in the last one. Mabye I can make up for it in the next. Anyway...my rambling is over now...

8888888888888888888888

Chapter Ten: My Interesting Conversation

8888888888888888888888  
_  
And so, to full-fill the Deja Vu feeling, I shot. Then I shot again. And again and again. _

I heard Phantom's feet hit the floor. There was a small bit of smoke from where I'd hit my target so I couldn't actually see him to clarify for sure that he'd hit the floor, but my ears almost never deceived me.

The smoke cleared and I could see a very shocked Phantom standing straight up, staring at me in confusion. I was surprised that the ecto-gun had in fact broken the chains holding Phantom to the wall, but I ran to the other side of the small room to begin freeing them as well.

It wasn't until I had broken Sam's chains and was half way through with dad's when I realized that Phantom was still on the other side of the room.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" I demanded, infuriated that he was just standing there staring. "I mean, I have the inconvenience of turning intangible and being able to reach through the chains. It'd be much easier that way but, what do I know?" I turned back around and continued shooting the chains off dad.

"Let me help with the last four," he offered as he pulled them out of the chains. "Looks as if he only made one set of chains ghost proof."

"Yeah," I muttered in agreement as I propped dad against the wall next to Sam. All six of the captured group were still out cold and I figured that would make it a lot more difficult to get out.

Apparently Phantom was thinking the same thing for the next thing he said was, "Are we supposed to sneak out?"

I sighed. "You're the hero. You tell me. It's either we drag these six out or one of us distract Tucker while the other sneaks out. Either way we're going to get caught so let's pick and get it over with."

"Pessimistic," he muttered.

"I know; thanks!" I exploded.

"Woah, I didn't mean that way; okay maybe I did, but we can't be too loud, we have no clue where Tucker is." He was right. I needed to cool down before Tucker, or whoever it was, came to check up on me. And that moment may come sooner if I didn't shut up. "Look, I'm just a little upset and confused on why Tucker would turn on us."

"I don't think that is Tucker in there," I voiced my thoughts. "I mean, I could tell there was something different about him. He's not smart enough to plot something like this."

"What are you getting at?" Phantom interrupted.

"Maybe he's being overshadowed?" I suggested.

"You know that might actually—no, that couldn't be it."

"Why?" It seemed perfectly logical. Wow, there's a sentence I didn't think I'd ever utter. When you consider being overshadowed by a ghost perfectly logical, well, you get my point.

"The ghost would've tripped my ghost sense," he explained. I opened my mouth to ask what exactly a ghost sense was when he answered, "It let's me know when a ghost is nearby. Hence the name 'Ghost Sense.'"

How very...interesting. Did all ghosts posses that power?

I let that thought slide when I heard Phantom barely whisper, "Course, it could be Plasmius. But he was--"

"That ghost that you defeated nine years ago?" I asked. I thought he was gone for good?

"Yeah," Phantom answered.

"Question," I began, suddenly thinking of something that hadn't even crossed my mind till now. "What did you do to Plasmius when you defeated him for good?"

"I gave him to a friend," he told me. "His name is Clockwork. He's the ghost master of time. So now Plasmius exists in the only place I know is safe enough to keep him; outside of time."

"That makes sense," I returned. "But then how would he escape to overshadow Tucker?"

"That...is what I want to know."

"But we still don't know for sure it's him, right?"

"But he's the only ghost I know that could possibly plot something like this. It probably goes deeper than what it seems too," he added.

"But all this goes back to your comment about it not being a ghost. I mean, what about that whole ghost sense thing?" I asked, getting confused and aggravated with all the 'buts.'

"He wouldn't set my ghost sense off since he's only half ghost; well, it don't usually happen anyway." Phantom explained. My eyes widened in shock and he stuttered, "I-I mean...what I meant to say was...stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I let a slip like that happen?" he asked himself.

Half-ghost. If Plasmius was a half-ghost, or so says Phantom, could that possibly mean that Danny was only a half-ghost. That he had a human side; Danny Fenton, and a ghost side; Danny Phantom? And that he wasn't really just one or the other, but the same person. That would explain Tucker's earlier comment: "...who you really are..."

"It's alright. The only thing you've done is spark my curiosity," I told him.

"It's bad enough that I spilled his secret. His identity ain't leaving my mouth," Phantom stated, staying firm.

"No. How does one go about becoming only half-ghost? It seems sort of, weird," I told him. I noticed him flinch slightly. That only proved to me that I had judged him wrong ten years ago.

"Well, you see, someone can only half die, I guess. I'm not completely sure and all. It involves getting ectoplasm infused into your DNA," he explained. "Or, so I've heard. Plasmius is the only half-ghost." He paused for a minute. I'd be willing to bet he's lieing about Plasmius being the only half-ghost. He said that, sounding so sure of how it happens. It was that moment I remembered, all those years ago, when I learned about Danny having an accident with the ghost portal his parents had built. "Do you know anything about what Tucker, or whoever that is really is, was talking about earlier?"

Shoot! I was wondering when he was going to bring that up. "No clue. All I know is that he thinks I posses some kind of secret knowledge. As soon as he tells me exactly what that knowledge is, I'll be happy. Before that happens, I'm as confused as a dog in a kitten kennel."

Okay, shut up Valerie, you proved your point. Is there even a such thing as a kitten kennel? Oh well, I've done said it now.

I noticed Phantom raise an eyebrow and get ready to retort, and possibly tell me he didn't believe me, when a groan interrupted him. We both turned toward the noise, surprised to see Sam beginning to wake up.

"Danny?...Phantom?" She asked. And yes, I noticed the correction.

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up!" he exclaimed. Another groan caught my attention. Dad was waking up.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as she looked around the unfamiliar room. I made my way over to dad.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that it's somewhere near Amity," Phantom answered.

"Well, I figured that," Sam stated dryly.

Dad's eyes fluttered, then opened. Against my better will, I had decided to stand right in front of him, and to my surprise, he didn't even scream.

"Valerie?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

Phantom and Sam stopped talking and looked in our direction.

"Nicole," I corrected, sadly. His eyes had actually held a small hope that it would be...well, me. "You were probably dreaming or something."

He laughed lightly. "Or maybe it was just waking up with a face in my face."

I smiled. "Well," I turned back to talk to Phantom, remembering for a split second the conversation I'd had with dad earlier that day. "Now what?"

"I guess now we could all carry one person each," he suggested.

"Or we could wait until the others wake up," dad suggested, catching on that we were trying to escape.

"Or maybe we could take care of something we forgot to earlier," I mentioned, my eyes growing wide when I realized the timer was thirty seconds away from a big kaboom. "The timer." I pointed at it and Phantom's eyes went wide the realization that he'd forgotten it too. "Do you think Plasmius would be smart enough to make it ghost ray proof?" I asked.

"Plasmius? I thought--" Sam began.

"So did we. It's a long story we don't have time for," Phantom explained. He stepped over to the timer and created a ghost ray, trying to blow it up. It didn't do anything. "Yeah, he is." Phantom paused for a second before snapping his head up as if he'd remembered something.

He got closer to the timer, which now read ten seconds, and aimed his fist at the timer again. _What's he doing? He already tried that!_ But when the shot came out it wasn't a ghost ray, it was ice. Now my mind had to be playing some sort of trick on me. Phantom couldn't do _that _last time I remembered.

"It worked!" Phantom explained as he stared at the frozen timer set on two seconds.

"Good job," dad congratulated Phantom.

"Now our next crisis. How to get these four out of here without killing your backs," Phantom reminded.

"What about yours?" I asked, realizing he'd said 'your' not 'our.'

"Ghost; super strength," he answered. Oh, duh...

"We could wait--" Sam tried to suggest.

"That's no option. Tucker's serious about killing us all so he'll be back soon. I'm surprised he hasn't shown back up yet," Phantom commented. Boy, did I want to slap him right now...

"Tucker?" both dad and Sam chorused.

"You said Plasmius was behind this," dad accused.

"I just noticed Tucker's not here," Sam realized.

"Look, we think Tucker has been overshadowed by Plasmius, alright!" I exploded, trying to get past the point.

"I've got a question," Sam blurted out. Everyone looked at her. "Why can't Phantom just carry us all out?" She was obviously referring to the predicament we'd forgotten for a moment.

"I'll try. Everyone get close." We all huddled together, pulling one of the people still out along with us. Phantom turned us all intangible and began floating upward. Right as we got to the ceiling, Phantom shrieked and we all fell to the floor as the walls around us flickered green.

"Ghost shield," dad commented. "Phantom isn't getting out of here."

"But you guys can," he responded. "Look, each of you carry someone close to your size up and out of the shack. I'll be fine. I can fight Plasmius."

"Danny," Sam warned, forgetting to add Phantom to the end of it.

"Seriously. You guys need to get to safety and fast, before..."

He paused as I heard something. Footsteps. Most likely Tuckers.

"Guys, get out of here, now!" Phantom demanded.

"Phantom, there's only one passage to get out of here," I reminded him, as an unwanted visitor rounded the corner with a snarl on his face as he realized his prey was loose.

8888888888888888888

See, it was just talking pretty much the whole time. That's why I don't really like this chapter. I guess it did clear up a few things Val was wondering about and they did get everyone free and...

eh, I'm talking to much.

So now (just because bluename's reviews are fun to read) I'm going to hide again. See ya!


	11. My Utter Shock

Heh. It's been awhile, huh? Like, um, seven months to be accurate. If anyone even cares to know what's been going on, here it is. I decided I wanted to branch out more (that thought came from me being stupid.) So, I tried going two different ways with it. After a while, I was just scared to open up this document because I would simply stare at it. So, what I finally decided to do is finish this one up the way I'd originally planned it (with nothing more but this one ghost). But, the more and more I thought about and read over some of the earlier chapters, the more I hated them. So, I'm most likely going to re-write this and post it as another whole fic.

Stupid idea, huh? Now, as for the branching out I had in mind; I thought about make a sequel to this story, but then figured if I did that, I would make it the sequel to the re-write, which will be almost the same, but quite different. I'm still not positive what I'm gonna do, but for now, y'all are getting the second to last chapter of RtP. Enjoy.

Heh. Oh, yeah. Sorry for making y'all wait so long. I would like to point out that the most reviews I've gotten for any chapter in this story was for the last chapter. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviews and readers for sticking it out. I hope this chapter is no let down.

8888888888888888888

Chapter Eleven: My Utter Shock

8888888888888888888

_...an unwanted visitor rounded the corner with a snarl on his face as he realized his prey was loose._

"You-you traitor!" Tucker snarled. "You let them escape. You freed them!" And it was then that I realized, even when overshadowed, Tucker was still Tucker.

"I said I was a good actress," I reminded him. "And I could only have been a traitor if I had been on your side to begin with." He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he realized his mistake. I smiled, happy to have won one the said battles of getting free. Now to win the next one...

"If there's a ghost shield around this place, how can you just waltz in here?" dad questioned. Tucker seemed a bit surprised but quickly resumed his composure.

"I should've known one of you would be smart enough to figure it out," Tucker applauded. "Too bad you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Plasmius," Phantom remarked. "I know its you."

"There's a hole or two in your theory," Tucker responded. I raised my eyebrow. What Phantom, er, Danny, had explained made sense to me earlier. "Plasmius is imprisoned in the mansion of the Master of Time, and you're ghost sense did go off. You should give me credit in making sure your were asleep, and for knowing that if a ghost sets off your ghost sense once and doesn't go out of range it won't go off again for the same ghost. Oh, and I simply cut the shield's power. No need to try and escape, though. It cut back on."

Great, now the possibilities had been opened to include almost every ghost I could remember and the ones that could've popped up over the period of ten years. Danny's fists curled and an ecto-blast formed around them. He shot them straight at Tucker's chest. Tucker fell backwards, but that was it. I noticed Sam and dad reach to pull out an ecto-gun.

"Don't bother," Tucker commented. "I've stored them all up somewhere safe, so no one can get hurt."

My eyes shifted to the forgotten ecto-gun that he'd given me. It was laying beside the wall the six other captives had been hung; ten or so feet away.

All of a sudden, Danny lurched out and attacked Tucker. Seizing the opportunity, I sprinted to the ecto-gun and picked it up. Sam then picked up Jazz while dad picked Jack up and began to slowly make their way to the exit, hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

I aimed the gun in the direction of Tucker and Danny. My finger was just about the pull the trigger when I realized that I might hit Danny instead of Tucker. Danny pushed Tucker off of him and floated into the air.

"That all you got?" he taunted as he swooped down to pick Tucker back up. Seconds before he reached him, though, I shot Tucker with the gun. He ceased trying to get up. That allowed Danny time to pick Tucker up, charge a fist, and punch a ghost out of Tucker, who fell down to the ground.

I tried my hardest to recognize the ghost, but found him not registering on my list of ghostly enemies. Quickly, with the ecto-gun still in my hand, I grabbed the closest person to me (Julie) and made a break for the door.

"Halt!" the ghost commanded. I stopped dead, realizing I'd been caught. He charged an ecto-blast, but Danny blocked it from hitting me.

"Go!" he demanded. I did just that. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, considering I had a person and an ecto-gun on me at the time. When I was half-way out, I heard Danny say, "Wow! What happened to you? I mean, I haven't seen you for at least five years. Not that I'm not grateful--" He stopped there, as if something the ghost had done had caused him to have to.

"Nicole!" Sam exclaimed when she saw me. I looked up and saw how close I was to the ladder leading back upstairs. "I'll take Julie. Go back and get more people or fight or something!"

I gladly handed Julie over to Sam and started back the other direction. Half-way there I stopped and retraced my steps. Had that been there before? I noticed a small opening in the side of the wall. Another loud kaboom. I figured it wouldn't hurt if I looked inside here real quick. Danny could protect everyone. Besides, what if something useful was in here?

I opened the door the rest of the way and realized it was an office sort of room. In one corner, a pile of ecto-weapons lay stacked up. In another, some sort of..."Ghost Shield Generator," I read aloud. Then it hit me. I dropped the ecto-gun at the entrance of the room and ran to the corner where the ghost shield generator was.

"Now, how to turn it off," I muttered. This thing was most likely designed by the Fentons and stolen by that one ghost so there had to be an easy way to--

I smiled and flipped the on/off switch. Maybe Jack Fenton's goofiness and simple-minded ways paid off sometimes. I grabbed a few extra ecto-guns and left the room, noticing that in fifty seconds, the ghost shield would diminish.

"Nicole, I thought--what were you doing?" Sam asked when she saw me coming out of the office.

"No time to explain. Here." I threw her an ecto-gun. "The ghost shield will be gone in forty or something seconds."

"How--" she continued to question. I gave her no time to finish as I ran down the remaining stretch of passageway. When I got to the end I took in my surroundings. Danny and the ghost were fighting in the middle of the room. Tucker was lying close to the door, about five or six feet away, and Maddie was lying on the other side of the room.

I decided to let Sam or dad handle getting Tucker out of harm's way, and I decided to dive into the action.

My back flat against the wall as to not draw attention to myself, I cautiously made my way over to where Maddie lay with my ecto-gun held out in front of me. I watched the battle closely. Danny shot an ecto-blast, but the other ghost caught it and threw it back.

I wish I could've identified the other ghost. It seems Danny knew him, but he'd apparently made his presence know in my ten year absence. He was wearing over-alls. He had a tattoo or two, an eye patch, and some kind of hook on his right hand.

"Okay, you really are more powerful than I figured," Danny exclaimed. I was only a few feet from Maddie, now.

"I've had a lot of practice; being away so long and everything," he replied, creating a pink ecto-blast and shooting it at Danny. Thankfully, I was, at the moment, behind the big blue ghost.

The talking stopped as Danny tried to kick the ghost. Not surprising me, the ghost flew up and dodged, and while Danny was trying to regain enough control to continue the fight, the ghost shot another ecto-blast. Danny didn't see this one coming and was hit. He hit the ground.

"Ghost shield deactivated," a computerized woman's voice announced. The fight stopped as the ghost looked around confused.

"Who could've even found--!" he began but stopped as his eyes drifted my direction. "You!" he screeched. "My plan was perfect before you came into the scene!"

"I thought you wanted to kill me for knowing--"

"I didn't find you a menace in Alabama!"

"You knew where I was?" I asked. Now it was just plain creepy that a ghost would go to the trouble of keeping an eye on me across the country.

"I have my--" I cut him off by shooting my ecto-gun which, admittedly, would probably only make him angrier given the circumstances, but I'd give anything to make him shut up. Not many more things got more annoying than his voice.

Well, except the box ghost from years ago… Now _that _is what you call an annoying voice.

And yes, as I predicted, he glared at me (the ecto-gun having few if any effects on him) and charged right at me. I yelped and began to run, dropping the ecto-gun. I ran past Maddie and into the corner of the room, which wasn't really the best move on my part, but it had been a spur of the moment kind of thing.

"You have only interfered with my plans. Only you would try and take action to help out," the ghost ventured while floating towards me. "And now you get the honor of dying first." He held up his hand and pink...electricity crackled around his hand. Before I could realize it, he let the blast go, headed straight in my direction.

I did the only thing I knew to do in the situation, at least without my hunting suit; I covered my head, waiting for the blow to come. All of a sudden, about a second before the shot would've hit, I felt a really weird tingling feeling from the inside. I opened my eyes in just enough time to see the ghost's shot hit the wall, and me go through it.

"What?" I asked, unable to find any other words, when I realized I was now standing outside the shack with Danny floating beside me.

"Stay here," he demanded, before phasing back inside the shack.

Oh yeah, like that would keep me away.

If he knew anything about me, he'd know how futile a demand like that would be. I knew I had to go back down there to help Phantom and the others, but I knew the only thing that would end up happening again would be me getting backed into a corner. I needed a plan, and fast.

I ran back inside the shack and found the latch that led down to where the fight was going on, trying to think of something to do to help all the while. As I ran down the hallway toward Danny and the other ghost, not having seen Sam or dad anywhere, I noticed for the second time the little office. All of a sudden, I was hit with an idea.

"I wondered where he went!" I heard Sam exclaim from the room not too far away from me. That only sparked my curiosity more as to who the ghost was. Was he someone from their past or something? And if so, why had he not been seen in so long?

"There we go!" I happily muttered as the flashing lights from the Ghost Shield Generator kicked on and began counting down again, this time to turn on when it was done. I ran into the room, and stopped upon seeing it. There weren't many things in the room to begin with, but what had been in there was destroyed.

The chains that had held us all had all been ripped from the wall and thrown across the entire room, a few of the bricks from the walls and tiles from the floor had been pried out of there spot, and Sam and dad were trapped in the same corner I'd gotten myself trapped in. My eyes widened when I also saw Maddie and Tucker, who had woken up, trapped against a nearby wall.

Okay, time to help these people out.

"Hey! Over here!" I yelled and ran away from the exit, toward the center of the room. The ghost turned around from where he was about to hit Sam and dad with an ecto-blast, to face me.

"You're back, are you?" he taunted.

"I thought I told you to stay outside," Danny commented. I finally saw him behind the ghost, trying to protect Sam and dad. Now that they were out of trouble though, he floated up to the ghost's back.

"Please, do you not know who I am?" I asked as Danny kicked the ghost, making him turn around to face him instead of me. Sam and dad made a break for it, as did Maddie and Tucker.

"Phantom!" I called, not moving.

"Get outta here, Nicole," he demanded, shooting an ecto-blast at the larger ghost.

"No, come down here!" I called again, still not obeying his order.

"Why?" he asked, dodging the blue ghost's fist and diving in to try and kick him. "How?"

"Get down here, NOW!" I ordered. He paused in his fight which proved to be a mistake, as the other ghost hit him and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Fast enough for ya?" he asked as he let his head hit the floor.

"It'll do," I smiled. "Now, head for the door." I got him on his feet and pushed him toward the door.

"What? Why?" he questioned, looking up at the ghost that was flying towards us at top speed. "I never run away I--"

"Ghost shield activated," the computerized voice told us right as I pushed Phantom through the doorway and the other ghost slammed into the shield, shrieking in pain.

"--like to fight," he finished as he watched the ghost pick himself up of the floor. "Why'd you do that?" Phantom asked, angrily at me.

"To help you!" I shot back. "You need to stop attacking and start planning. Ever think of that?!" Nobody responded to my outburst, either shocked by it or thinking it over.

"You know," Maddie commented, talking for the first time since I'd gotten back in the building. "That's a good idea. Phantom, you need to stop simply attacking this ghost and start using any weaknesses it has. Plan, then attack, and don't even think about leaving any of us out of it."

"Are the other three safe?" Danny asked. I noticed everyone look at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering why they thought I'd have the answer.

"You were up there last," Danny stated.

"Well--I--" I faltered. "I don't remember seeing anyone up there, and no one said anything so if they were up there, they were still asleep or something."

"Okay then, you're job," he pointed at dad, "Is to go make sure Julie, Jack, and Jazz are alright and you can either stay up there or come back down here to fight; your choice." The big ghost screamed out in rage, drawing everyone's attention for a few seconds. It brought back a question I'd forgotten.

"You guys," I began. All eyes turned to me once again. "You seem to know this ghost. Who is he?"

888888888888888888

You know, well, you don't, but I originally had Sam answer at the very end, but I like this a whole lot more. Besides, with that small description I gave, it should be painfully obvious who it is. That is, if your memory is pretty good.

With all the reviews I got for the last chapter, I've decided that waiting seven months for to update the last chapter will be a smart idea. ((stares at angry mob)) Uh, nevermind.

Please review!!


	12. My Ultimate Decision

I'm gonna say this flat out. I don't like it. There, I said it. I don't like this chapter. I don't like the end of the story. And….I don't think I even like the story anymore. You may think I'm saying this just because I wanna review saying, "What?! Are you crazy? That was the best story in the universe!" 

Eheheh. I'm not. I'm just warning you that I don't like it. You may, and if you do, feel free to tell me you love it! You may not, and if you don't, feel free to tell me you hate it. And that is the first time I've ever okayed a flame.

If you haven't already noticed, from lack of all the hyperness that I'm usually filled with, I'm not in a very good mood right now. Well, I was in a good mood until I did this.

8888888888888888888

Chapter Twelve: My Ultimate Decision

8888888888888888888

_"You seem to know this ghost. Who is he?" _

And it was then that every person in the room tried to stifle laughter.

Sam answered, "Well, if you don't know him, he has the weirdest name; The Box Ghost."

It took every ounce of will power I had and more to keep myself from bursting out into laughter. Nicole had never known the Box Ghost; what would she find humorous about him? Besides the name that is...

I saw Danny smile at me across everyone's heads. I knew what he was thinking.

"Alright," I began, still trying to hold in laughter. "You guys obviously know this guy. Why do you seem so surprised at how powerful he is?" Well, I know I'm surprised at him looking that way, but they've had to have seen him since I've been gone.

"Because last time we saw him, five years ago, he was a little blue guy with a rounded back and known shouting, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Sam answered.

"So, how'd he get like this?" I asked.

"We don't know, but let's focus on defeating him before anything else; any plans?" Danny asked.

"I'm on my way up as we speak," Dad said, walking down the hallway to check on the others.

"Okay," Danny stated. He looked at me. "Nicole, you know where the shield is; when I give the go ahead, drop the shield. You three," he pointed at Tucker, Sam, and Maddie, "come inside with me. Maybe we can get it worked out so he'll get confused enough and end up loosing."

"We have no weapons," Sam reminded him. "Nicole found some that we took into battle last time, but they're still in there."

"Then hopefully," Danny started to say as I ran toward the small office area, reading what he was about to say, "she can find some more."

I was back inside the office. I first hit the off button to the generator; then I grabbed an arm load of ecto-weapons and made my way back to the small group. "Here are a couple of things," I announced, handing them out to the humans in the group and keeping a few weapons for myself. "The ghost shield should be gone in about half a minute or so."

"Alright, so now we just have to wait."

In the thirty seconds that followed, we watched the Box Ghost calm down, realizing we were about to charge in, and step back from the doorway. It felt like ages, but the shield finally dropped, and the computerized voice again said, "Ghost shield deactivated."

Danny was the first to charge in, with Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and me following. Attacks were being thrown left to right, from everyone at the same time.

I didn't hesitate to jump in and throw attacks myself. We threw out all we had on the ghost. I brought out two ectoplasm seeking rockets I'd found in the office. I considered the thought of them hitting Danny, but threw them anyway. He could take care of himself. As I'd predicted, one of the rockets shot toward Danny, but, as I'd hoped, the other shot toward the Box Ghost. When I noticed Danny not try and destroy it, I helped out by doing it myself. That gave him a chance to get back into beating up the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost ended up catching the rocket in mid-air and crushing it to little bits. He fired up some kind of weird pink ecto-blast, but before he let it go, I realized it was three electric boxes. Before he shot them at me I thought about how more useful a power like that was, instead of him jumping out of random boxes. He shot them. I jumped out of the way, but one of them scraped the back side of my ankle. And they hurt a lot worse than they'd looked.

I screamed in pain. Maddie rushed over to me and motioned the others to continue the fighting. "Those things sure hurt," I commented.

"Yeah, I'll bet," she replied, dabbing on some kind of cool jell on my ankle that made it sting. "It doesn't need anything else, just be careful." I jumped back onto my feet instantly. I was about to run back into the fight but Maddie asked me a question. "You sure you've never fought ghosts before? You seem pretty good."

"Thanks," I replied, ignoring the question. I ran and began fighting again, but I heard Maddie shout,

"You know there was a question in there too!"

I watched Sam and Tucker shoot shots at the same time. Both shots hit the Box Ghost, near the same spot. He stepped back for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and hit Sam and Tucker. Danny shot into the air and punched and kicked the ghost with all his might. I even saw a fist with and ecto-blast hit him a few times.

The Box Ghost fought back though. He punched Danny whenever the chance came, and was pretty good about keeping Sam, Tucker, and Maddie off their feet. He shot an ecto-blast at Sam, an electric box at Tucker and Maddie, who were sneaking up behind him, and kept Danny out of the way the rest of the time.

_He's forgotten about me, _I suddenly realized. This could be used as an advantage by us. I backed up out of sight. Think, think! What could I do that would help everyone out? I know they needed some kind of upper hand, but how could I get it to them?

"Nicole?"

I turned around and saw Dad walking up from where he'd gone to check on the others.

"Oh hey, Mr. Gray," I greeted. "What's up with the other guys?"

"They're fine. They've been awake up there for awhile." I stared at him curiously.

"How come they haven't come down to help out?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they don't feel like fighting. Maybe they didn't know what had happened or that there was even a fight going on down here. Either way, they're up there."

"You didn't _tell _them there was a fight down here with everyone but them involved?" I asked, incredulously. "Danny says his dad is a pretty enthusiastic ghost hunter. He'll kill you if you don't tell him."

"Why bother. They didn't ask about anything, and they were outside when I came back in here."

"Didn't they wonder why you came back inside, or where everyone else was?"

"I suppose they might have, but they didn't ask about it. I didn't see the need to involve more people than necessary. If we end up needing them, they're upstairs, waiting."

"Okay. Are you going to get involved?"

"If I'm needed," he answered. A minute of silence passed between us. "Are you?"

"I'm...trying to think of the way I'd be most useful right now," I told him, watching Danny being slung across the room, hitting the wall, and sliding down to the floor, only to get back up and charge again.

"Then maybe it's best you don't get involved at all." That was the last thing he said before backing further up. I'd never realized dad's mind worked that way. It was...very unusual to say the least. Maybe he was right and I shouldn't get involved; I should just let everything work out without me.

Then again, maybe I should get involved. Maybe I should offer my support; wanted or not. Maybe they needed it. But maybe they didn't. Everything was so confusing.

It was then that I caught sight of the cuffs the Box Ghost had used to chain Danny up. _Could it work for full ghosts? _It was worth a shot. After all, if it was designed to make sure ghosts couldn't use there powers, why wouldn't it not work on a full ghost?

I crept out from where I was hiding, shooting one last look at dad, and kept my back against the wall as I slowly made my way over to where the cuffs had fallen to the ground.

As I came into reach of them, the Box Ghost roared in anger. From what, I wasn't sure. All I could tell that was happening was nothing that hadn't been happening the entire time. Danny kicking and punching and shooting; Maddie, Sam, and Tucker shooting and fighting. Maybe the ghost had just simply lost it.

I grabbed the chains. His back was pointed my direction; good. I noticed Sam look my way with a confused look on her face. I shook my head violently to get her to look away. Thankfully, she did. And she also did something else that I hadn't planned on.

"Hey!" she ran to the nearest corner. "Over here! I bet you'd like to get rid of me!" She waved her arms frantically, trying to get the ghost to look her direction.

"Sam! You're nuts!" Danny yelled. Maddie and Tucker both verbally agreed. I chose that moment to strike. I ran as fast as I could, chains making loud noises, and kicked the Box Ghost with all my might. He had had just enough time to turn around by the time I'd hit him. He grunted under the sudden impact and fell backwards.

I threw one of the cuffs to Tucker, who was standing on the other side of the Box Ghost. We both clasped them shut at the same time, and not too soon after, shackled his feet. He writhed and screamed and tried with all his might to use some kind of power.

"Ya know, ten years of nothing at all have been good for me," I stated quietly to myself.

I witnessed The Box Ghost being sucked into the thermos. "I'll be back!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"Good job," Dad congratulated us all once we'd made it over to where he was standing. I smiled and nodded, as did everyone.

88888888888888888888888

"So," I began the next morning, sitting at the breakfast table with Sam. "Where was Danny yesterday?"

"I'm not sure. I'm actually pretty surprised he didn't get drug into everything. He always gets drug into everything."

"I guess some kind of politically scandal came up," I offered as an excuse.

"Yeah, I guess so. I should've asked him about it last night." Sam stood up and walked over to the sink, mumbling to herself.

I was about to leave the kitchen to go back to my room when I heard Danny's voice. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Nicole?"

I nodded and followed him out the door. "What?" I asked once we were outside.

"Look, Sam told me about what happened yesterday, and I just want to know why you did what you did instead of full on attacking."

"I heard some wise words," I told him honestly. "I figured it'd be more helpful to us all if I tried to find some strategy instead of just attacking. I liked Phantom's plan, by the way. Let's charge in and see what happens. Let him know I thought it was amazing."

Danny blushed. "I'll be sure and tell him. That brings me to another question. Why did the Box Ghost hold you all captive down there?"

"I don't know. Some kind of secret something about who Phantom really was. I'll tell you what I told Phantom. As soon as I'm clued in as to what the secret is, I'll be really happy. Until then, I'm in the dark ages," I lied.

"Right," Danny replied, his eyes narrowing. "Well, I guess I should be going. How much longer are you going to stick around?"

"Not much longer," I told him. "My stuff's packed and ready to go. My plane leaves in two hours."

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I might be back; I might never come back. I guess I was just bent on reliving my past."

"So, I guess this is goodbye..." he trailed off. I thought for sure he was going to say something more, but he began walking the other direction. I turned to head back to the boarding house to get my stuff and be on my way to the airport. "...Val." I heard him yell.

I turned around, mockingly fuming. He'd started running, so I did too. I only stopped to pick up a stick to throw at him, and when I did, I thought I saw someone standing in the shadows not out of hearing shot. I paid no attention though. There was a half ghost freak getting farther and farther away from me with every passing second.

88888888888888888888888

I'd guess you expect another chapter or an epilogue or something, right?

Sorry, but no. Nothing more. This may sound horrible, coming from the author and all, but I'm freakin' happy I'm done with this. It started out fun and everything for me, but once I started adding everything in there that didn't need to be added, I started not liking it, and the only reason I finished it was because I'd started it. And why I started adding things that weren't needed is beyond me.

As a note to the last chapter, remember that I _might _rewrite this. I'm not sure if the time I'll have after school starts back will allow it to happen, but you can hope if you feel like it.

Anyway, I love reviews.


End file.
